The Legend of Five Kings
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Pesan-pesan terakhir adiknya membuat Hinata harus mencari Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci, yang akan menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran. Bersama Kageyama, akan menyusuri sisi timur dunia. Tanpa tahu mara bahaya tengah mengincar mereka.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Five Kings

Present by **Fellycia Azzahra**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Haruichi Furudate**

Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

AU, Adventure, Fantasy, Action

 **LEMBAR PERTAMA**

Keputusannya telah bulat. Kesabaran juga telah habis. Apapun itu, hewan ataupun hantu, dengan sekali tembak akan ia habisi. Namun, jika dengan itu masih juga belum selesai, maka seluruh pohon di hutan ini akan tumbang dalam satu malam. Sehingga tidak ada lagi tempat bersembunyi bagi makhluk keparat itu.

Empat jam sudah ia berjongkok mengambil posisi menembak di balik batang pohon besar. Hanya satu sasaran, belukar tebal nan rimbun bagai kumpulan anak besi penghalau sinar bulan. Dikerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan insting berburu yang dimiliki, demi membuat makhluk di balik semak itu tidak lagi menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan, napas pun ia tahan.

Dibiarkan titik peluh di dahinya menguap pada angin malam. Kemudian sontak, jantung menderu ketika belukar itu bergerak-gerak dengan cepat, macam ada gempa kecil di dalam sana.

Maka ia menyambut dengan kuda-kuda. Siap untuk menghabisi.

Menit berikutnya, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Sosok gelap memunggungi pendar bulan berlari ke luar semak. Begitu cepat sampai yang tampak hanya kelebat-kelebat, bahkan lebih cepat dari seekor babi hutan jantan.

Namun, itu sama sekali tidak menyulitkan dirinya untuk meminta senapan memuntahkan timah panas. Pada tembakan pertama, peluru tajam tepat mengenai sasaran.

Rupanya tembakan tadi sedikit meleset. Makhluk itu masih dapat berlari kencang. Mungkin, peluru hanya menerjang bagian ekor. Kemudian Ia refleks berlari mengejar. Makin jauh ke dalam hutan, namun bulan tidak dapat menyembunyikan wujud Si Hewan.

Makhluk lincah itu berhenti diantara pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang-julang. Tidak lama setelah itu, terjadi hal mengejutkan. Makhluk itu dengan tangkas melompat tinggi, pada dahan pohon setinggi sepuluh meter dengan begitu mudah. Lompat-melompat bagai lutung liat, tangkas hinggap di satu dahan ke dahan lain.

Namun, ini bukan kabar baik bagi Si Makhluk Liar. Bahwa semakin banyak dahan yang dilompati, binar purnama emas akan semakin memperlihatkan wujudnya. Memberi mudah guna Sang Pemburu untuk memangsa. Maka hanya dengan sekali tembak, makhluk lincah itu langsung ambruk ke tanah. Tidak ada gerakan lagi bahkan suara, mungkin telah tewas di tempat.

Si Pemburu berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Melirik jarum panjang arloji, tepat berhenti pada angka dua belas. Kemudian tersenyum. Ia telah menang oleh pertaruhannya sendiri.

Berbulan-bulan sudah desa Omio diributkan pasal sosok hewan yang kerap hilir mudik di hutan Samara. Samara adalah rimba raya yang dipercaya penduduk sebagai hutan suci, merangkap penuh hantu.

Jelas ia tidak peduli soal itu. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, para lelaki sesama pemburu menyebut-nyebut bahwa hewan itu bukan sebarang hewan. Sulit diburu, sulit ditemukan, bahkan ajak-ajak tidak mampu membauinya. Akan tetapi sewaktu-waktu dapat muncul secara misterius di hadapan semua orang, dengan wujud yang berubah-ubah. Kadang serupa anak babi, lutung, pernah juga macam tuyul.

Maka sepakatlah penduduk desa menyebut makhluk itu sebagai hewan hantu. Tentu ia tergelak sendiri mendengarnya.

Jika rekan-rekan sesama perburuan tidak mengeluh atas putusnya harapan menangkap hewan hantu, kemudian memohon-mohon untuknya segera turun tangan, ia tidak akan berada di sini.

Reputasinya sebagai pemburu nomor satu di desa Omio bergantung pada perburuan ini. Jika menolak dengan sopan atas alasan-alasan ringan seperti tidak tertarik atau semacamnya, tentu rekan-rekan akan memaklumi. Namun, untuk mereka yang tidak paham terlebih para pemburu yang iri hati, memperolok-olok, menganggap pengecut, adalah hal yang akan ia dapatkan.

Dan itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Maka ia putuskan untuk berburu ke hutan Samara seorang diri.

Awalnya ia berangkat hanya bersama semangat seujung kuku sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Namun lepas tengah malam, ia langsung bergegas kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil peralatan tenda darurat. Sudah sehari penuh ia berburu dan semua hasil buruannya hanyalah binatang liar biasa. Rusa dan babi hutan, Jika beruntung ia akan menemukan tenggiling spesies langka.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berlari secepat babi hutan, melompat lincah macam lutung liar, misterius bagai hantu. Maka ucapan para pemburu itu benar adanya. Makhluk itu sunggulah sukar dicari.

Kemudian ia mulai melakukan banyak strategi. Memasang banyak perangkap hewan begitu apik sampai sulit dikenali. Memang perangkap-perangkap itu berhasil, namun tetap korbannya hanyalah hewan biasa.

Dan pada hari kelima perburuan, ia yakin telah menembaki seluruh babi hutan yang ada hingga lambung hutan terasa sepi. Ia mulai merasa frustasi, tidak ada tanda-tanda hewan hantu akan muncul. Namun, tidaklah mungkin kembali dengan tangan hampa. Sebab walau disegani seluruh desa, tidak sedikit juga yang menaruh iri padanya. Pulang tanpa hasil sama saja membuka peluang bagi para musuh untuk mencela.

Saat tengah berteduh di dalam tenda, kala itu turun hujan, ia membuat perjanjian untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika pada hari ketujuh tengah malam hewan hantu tidak kunjung ditangkap, maka seluruh pohon tua yang ada di hutan akan ia tumbangkan. Belukar-belukar akan dimusnahkan. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi tempat bersembuyi bagi binatang laknat itu.

Pada hari ketujuh tepatnya pukul delapan malam, ia menangkap sebuah sinyal. Yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sekian lama, kemunculan hewan hantu. Sosok itu tengah bersembunyi dibalik belukar tebal, sasaran pertama hari ini.

Berjam-jam sudah hewan itu tidak kunjung keluar. Seolah-olah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diincar. Instingnya mengatakan kali ini tidak akan salah. Dan benar dugaannya, hewan itu bukan sembarang hewan. Lari sangat cepat melebihi babi hutan, lompatannya tinggi menyerupai lutung. Namun tubuh itu ramping, gelap memunggungi kilau purnama. Hampir tidak dapat percaya. Kini, hewan hantu telah sempurna di depan mata.

Akan tetapi ketika hampir saja menyentuh jasad Si hewan, ia terpaku. Angin malam telah menggeser posisi awan, mengundang Dewi Wulan menerangi seluruh hutan. Dan membekulah ia, seolah-olah uap es kutub janubi telah menyelinap masuk membekukan seluruh tungkainya.

Gemeresik dedaunan merebak kelu di telinga. Ketika tampak wujud hewan buruannya selama seminggu penuh, mendadak, ia lupa masih memiliki nyawa.

Ego untuk memburu hewan hantu membikin gelap mata, ia sampai tidak menyadari hal-hal aneh mengenai perilaku si hewan hantu. Jika larinya begitu cepa, untuk apa bersembunyi berjam-jam demi menghindar? Hewan macam apa yang mengerti dikala tengah diincar manusia, kemudian lari melompat ke dahan pohon agar tidak tertangkap?

Kini semuanya jelas. Tidak ada hewan atau hantu apapun yang telah merisaukan seluruh desa, juga membuatnya hampir putus asa.

Hanya satu, makhluk itu bukanlah seekor hewan.

"Dia…manusia?"

...

"Ini dia. Segelas bir tanpa gula khusus untuk sahabatku yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghilang selama seminggu penuh. Apa hanya kantung mata tebal itu oleh-olehmu, Bakageyama?"

Yang disindir hanya diam tidak menjawab. Langsung menyambut gelas kayu besar berisi bir, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kedaimu ramai seperti biasa, Tanaka-san."

Kageyama barusan sekadar berbasa-basi semata. Seluruh penduduk desa tahu kedai minum milik Tanaka adalah yang teramai dan terlaris. Bahkan jika satu desa dilanda bencana kemiskinan, kedai ini akan tetap sesak dipenuhi pelanggan sebab mereka boleh berutang. Dengan syarat dalam seminggu harus segera dilunasi.

Bangunannya memakai bahan kayu dari hutan. Selain dapat diperoleh tanpa biaya, jika ada beberapa kecelakaan kecil pada dinding-dindingnya akan mudah diperbaiki.

Kecelakaan kecil yang dimaksud tadi adalah kebiasaan rumpi para lelaki dewasa di kedai yang bikin heboh. Membicarakan apapun sampai adu jotos. Pemiliknya putus asa untuk menengahi sebab kalah badan.

"Telah kau temukan _itu_ , Kageyama?"

Setelah beberapa detik, Kageyama yang tengah termenung memandang jendela akhirnya menoleh. Menatap sahabatnya yang tengah mengocok bir pesanan.

"Tidak, Tanaka-san. Aku nol."

"Sungguhan, kau?" Tanaka memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tidak main-main. "Kau hapal betul hutan angker itu. Ia sukar ditangkap atau tidak kunjung kau temukan?"

"Dua-duanya." Kageyama menghela napas, melepas pandangan ke gelas bir kosong.

"Lalu seminggu penuh kau habiskan hanya untuk menunggu? tanpa hasil?"

Kageyama agak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun, jika memilih satu orang di desa yang paling ia percayai, orang itu adalah Tanaka. Kageyama memajukan punggungnya sedikit, bersiap-siap berbisik.

"Aku menangkapnya."

Sepasang gelas kocok dalam genggaman Tanaka meluncur mulus menciumi lantai. Seketika timbul suara gaduh,. Tanaka dengan mulut menganga langsung beringsut mendekati Kageyama yang duduk di meja bar.

"Benarkah itu, Kageyama!? Kau telah mengangkapnya!? Benarkah itu!?"

Inilah, salah satu alasan dibalik keraguan Kageyama untuk bercerita. Sikap Tanaka yang suka hilang kendali kerap membuat risau. Satu rahasia bisa dengan mudah tersebar seantero desa hanya karna kehebohannya itu.

Padahal Kageyama sudah berusaha untuk berbisik.

"Tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu, Tanaka-san."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Kageyama, Tanaka berhedam.

"Maaf. Jadi, sudah kau tangkap hewan hantu itu, wahai Kageyama?"

Kageyama mengangguk pelan. "Sudah. Dia bukan hewan."

Lagi-lagi, Tanaka terkesiap."Lalu apakah dia hantu, Kageyama!?"

Lalu melihat wajah Kageyama yang makin asam, cepat-cepat ia berdeham. "Maaf, aku sedikit hilang kendali."

Kageyama menghela napas. Sulit mengatasi ini.

"Dia manusia. Tampaknya bukan dari sini," ujar Kageyama.

Demi mendengar Kageyama mengatakan itu, Tanaka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan menahan terkejut.

"Kau yakin dia manusia? Bukan dedemit?"

"Dia cantik—maksudku, dia seperti bukan anak rimba. Tubuhnya bersih. Seperti datang dari kota," jawab Kageyama.

Tanaka semakin beringsut mendekat. Ia ikut penasaran. "Perempuankah ia?"

Lagi-lagi Kageyama menggeleng"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak kau periksa?"

"Apanya?" tanya Kageyama.

"Kelaminnya," jawab Tanaka. Enteng.

Kageyama melengos. "Tidak minat."

Tanaka tampak menggaruk-garuk dagunya, mencerna informasi Kageyama yang singkat-singkat. Ia

Tanaka masih dalam posisinya. Menatap Kageyama dengan wajah penasaran. "Dengan apa kau menangkapnya? Masih hidup atau sudah mati?"

"Dia tertembak di kaki kiri. Setelah mengetahui bahwa dia manusia, aku membawanya ke rumah. Sampai sekarang belum tersadar."

Tanaka diam berpikir sembari menyerahkan gelas-gelas bir pada pemabuk yang memesan. Seharusnya jika benar hewan hantu itu manusia, Kageyama bisa saja meninggalkannya di hutan lalu pergi. Manusia tidak berguna, kecuali sahabatnya berniat menjual di pasar gelap.

Namun Kageyama bukan orang seperti itu. Hatinya merasa telah ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Mengapa kau membawanya? Apa yang terjadi?"

Setelah pertemanan selama sepuluh tahun lebih dengan Tanaka, Kageyama sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika lelaki penuh humor itu dapat membaca pikirannya.

Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ketika purnama mewarnai bumi, tubuh mungil yang terkena tembakannya itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Bukan karena bulan, sebab cahaya itu seperti hidup didalam tubuhnya.

"Ada cahaya, yang merambat bagai aliran listrik oranye hidup. Awalnya kupikir itu anakan ular-ular pohon. Namun setelah diamati, aliran cahaya itu ada di bawah kulitnya. Hidup, seperti memiliki nyawa. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkanku?. Semua cahaya itu bersumber pada benda di dalam tasnya. Tidak lama mereka lenyap, menyusul luka tembak di kakinya."

Sesaat Tanaka diam mendengar itu, hampir tidak dapat percaya. Namun dengan wajah seperti itu, mustahil Kageyama bergurau.

"Tidakkah lebih aman kau jika tinggalkan saja manusia dia? Atau, ada rencana lain? Misal, menjadikannya bawahan?"

Kageyama menggeleng lemah. "Aku belum berpikir sampai di situ."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tanaka terhuyung. Dipegangi kepalanua yang berdenyut sakit. Kemudian sakit itu menjalar-jalar, membuat pandangannya berembun. Ini bukan sakit kepala biasa, sebab ia merasa ketika memandang Kageyama, nyerinya menjadi-jadi.

Kageyama memandang sahabatnya sedikit cemas. Bagaimanapun Tanaka bukan orang yang gampang sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka hanya mengangguk. Denyutnya makin terasa, namun ia lawan. Dipananginya Kageyama terus-terusan sambil menahan sakit. Ketika sakit itu berada dipuncaknya, seketika lenyap tidak tersisa.

Namun bukan hanya sakit kepala yang mendadak hilang, Tanaka juga merasakan sesuatu. Baru, tidak bisa dijelaskan namun terasa begitu akrab. Demi itu ia memejamkan mata, hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Seketika, ia langsung tersadar. Otaknya telah kembali—tidak, dirinya telah kembali.

Tanaka memandang wajah Kageyama dengan sangat serius.

"Kageyama, dengarkan aku. Pulanglah dan saat manusia itu tersadar, segera tanyakan nama dan tujuannya datang kemari."

Mendengar itu tentu membuat Kageyama menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan. Bukankah tadi lelaki itu tampak mengernyit kesakitan?

"Apa maksudmu, Tanaka-san?" tanya Kageyama kebingungan.

"Manusia itu telah sadar."

"Si hewan hantu? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau pulang sekarang," jawab Tanaka. Lelaki itu mendadak dingin.

Meski heran dengan sikap sahabatnya, tidak dipungkiri perkataan itu ada benarnya. Kageyama memang ingin mengetahui apa yang hewan hantu itu lakukan di dalam Samara sebegitu lama. Siapa namanya. Terlebih, cahayanya.

Kageyama bangkit dari kursi kayu. Balik menatap Tanaka di balik meja bar.

"Aku akan ke rumah."

Tanaka mengangguk. "Tanyakan nama serta tujuannya. Jangan lupa."

Kageyama berlalu. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menutupnya, dan meninggalkan Tanaka yang masih diam ditempat bagai batu.

Seketika ia ambuk, Tubuhnya lemas bagai kehilangan seluruh tulang. Namun, Tanaka merasa sungguh lega. Ia telah selesai. Misi besarnya yang pertamanya, telah diselesaikan dengan baik.

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu, Sang Raja Kedua."

...

Semua gelap. Namun saat terdengar sesuatu, kesadarannya berangsur pulih. Hal pertama yang ia cari adalah tas belacu kusamnya. Tas itu duduk manis di samping bantal, dengan isi masih sama seperti terakhir kali.

Ia beranjak bangun. Kepalanya terasa pening, sisa-sisa ingatan masih melekat walau buram. Kembali diingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kala ia itu kelaparan dan tengah mencari makan. Tiba-tiba seorang pemburu berlaras panjang mengincarnya, membuat ia terjebak di dalam semak.

Kemudian lari-lari, lompat-lompat, lalu sebuah peluru merobek otot betisnya.

"Benar, pelurunya!"

Lekas ia meraba-raba betis kirinya. Namun kulit pucat itu terasa mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Mimpi? Padahal aku merasa sakitnya begitu nyata."

Matanya mengelilingi penjuru ruangan, ia tersadar tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Banyak perabotan namun tampak samar dalam gelap. Entah ini kamar siapa, dan bagaimana ia bisa kemari.

Namun mendadak ia menwajab satu pertanyaan: seseorang telah menyembuhkan lukanya dan membawa ia kemari.

"Penembak itukah?" gumamnya sendiri.

Ia beranjak turun, menyibak selimut dengan intensitas kelembutan yang patut dipertanyakan. Bahkan selimut ini memiliki rajutan, begitu indah dan menawan.

Sebelum turun, sempat ia menciumi permukaan selimut yang halus.

"Harum bunga mawar."

Jauh di seberang sana. Sebidang cahaya berbentuk jendela besar terhalang tirai merah tua. Berjalan perlahan sambil terus merasakan kakinya., ia ingin menyibak tirai itu demi melihat kakinya lebih jelas di bawah cahaya.

Ingatannya tidak berbohong. Insiden itu nyata dan luka ini hilang secara mistis.

Kamar ini ternyata begitu luas. Belasan langkah tidak cukup untuk mencapai tirai di sana. Kemudian setelah sampai, tirai yang berdiri angkuh itu ia sibak dengan kedua tangan.

Lalu yang ia dapati adalah penyesalan sebab rupanya hari telah beranjak siang. Silaunya menusuk mata, ia sampai kesulitan memulihkan pandangan.

Setelah efek silau mereda, ketika membuka mata ia langsung dimanjakan oleh pemandangan desa yang begitu menakjubkan. Belum pernah ada lanskap desa seindah ini. Atap mereka warna-warni dengan halaman cantik bersusun bunga. Ladang-ladang serta sawah begitu asri. Bahkan, hewan ternak seperti telah mengecap ilmu baris-berbaris. Semua tampak alami dan menawan.

Ia tersenyum pada kawanan burung kecil yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Andai Natsu di sini, pasti dia akan suka."

Ketika membalik badan, kejutan berikutnya datang. Ternyata kamar tempat ia berada juga menawan bagai mahakarya. Hal pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah lukisan minyak di dinding. Besar dan mewah. Sosok lelaki berlaras panjang diukir dalam lembutnya kilau minyak, mozaik-mozaik kecil yang mempesona.

Ia bahkan sampai berlari demi melihat puluhan guci permata biru dalam lemari kaca. Mereka bukan benda sembarangan, ia biasa melihat jenis batu mulia seperti ini pada rumah-rumah para bangsawan. Juga, lihatlah betapa sofa-sofa itu terasa betul lembutnya. Terpasang rapih pada tengah ruangan.

"Apakah ini rumah penembak kakiku? Atau, ini rumah orang lain?"

Ia berpikir sambil terus mengagumi koleksi barang-barang apik yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya yang bahagia terhenti pada satu album kecil di atas perapian. Bersampul cokelat tanah, tampak lusuh dan tidak terawat. Satu-satunya benda kusam di kamar yang mewah ini.

Ia mengambil album itu sebab dilanda penasaran. Ini album si pemilik rumah kah, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa rupa pemilik rumah ini. Apa dia juga yang telah menembak kakiku?"

Sebelum membuka, ia membolak-balik sampul album. Rasa penasaran semakin memenuhinya.

"Semuanya ada di dalam album ini!" bisiknya bahagia.

Sampul album dibuka. Kosong, tidak ada nama keluarga atau gambar apapun. Tangannya hendak membuka lembar berikutnya jika pintu besar itu tidak dibuka secara paksa. Lalu sekonyong-konyong muncullah lelaki besar berotot. Tingginya mungkin dua meter, dengan kepala botak licin yang ditato. Bahkan tato-tato kelam itu tertanam sampai ke leher.

Meski dibalut setelan jas necis, kesan mengerikan tidak dapat dibersihkan dari wajah ganas itu. Ia sampai harus tahan napas demi bersikap tenang.

Jika lelaki sekekar bison di hadapannya ini adalah penembak kakinya, maka itu adalah hal yang wajar. Lihatlah betapa begis dan mengerikan wajar itu. Dahinya berurat-urat, berdiri macam singa ingin menerkam anak kucing.

Tiba-tiba sinyal di kepalanya membunyikan tanda bahaya ketika monster itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik kantong jas. Mungkin akan mengambil pistol. Sungguh, ia ingin kabur jika ada tenaga.

Dengarlah hembusan napas yang menggeram macam banteng mengamuk. Rasanya ia sudah akan mati ketakutan sebelum lelaki besar itu ambil langkah.

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara berat dan tajam menusuk telinganya. Ketika lelaki itu berbicara, ia merasa sudah akan menemui ajal.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Suara itu, rasanya menyamai suara bison mengamuk. "Kalau bisa, cepatlah-"

Belum selesai lelaki itu menghabiskan kalimatnya, ia sudah mengambur lari ke luar dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kabur kemanapun asal tidak ditangkap monster mengerikan di dalam sana.

Ia terus berlari. Dan kaki-kakinya telah mencapai kecepatan penuh ketika ia mendengar suara lelaki besar itu dari belakang. Ia kelimpungan, takut tertangkap. Tanpa menoleh lagi, melalui lorong koridor panjang, ia masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Cepat-cepat kunci pintu dan beringsut sembunyi. Tahan napas sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

"Setidaknya untuk sementara aku aman dari siluman bison itu," ujarnya sambil terengah. Masih mengendong tas dan album kusam dalam enggaman.

"Benarkah?"

Refleks ia menoleh ke belakang. Di ujung sana, sepasang tirai terbuka perlahan-lahan, macam yang biasa terjadi pada pertunjukkan teater kolosal. Sinar matahari menembus ke dalam ruangan gelap, menyilaukan pandangan. Di tengah jendela besar itu, sosok lain telah berdiri tegap. Seperti telah menunggu kedatangannya sedari tadi.

Salah besar jika tadi ia anggap akan aman di dalam sini, sebab lelaki itu berangsur mendekat, sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk penuh intimidasi. Ketukan itu terdengar ditelinganya bagai bom waktu yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Tubuh tegap itu sempurna tersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah, terdengar bunyi tarikan senapan, seketika ia sungguhan lupa cara bernapas. Karena bunyi senapan itu sama seperti yang ia dengan saat di dalam hutan. Senapan yang telah merobek kakinya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian, ia berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Kaulah si penembak itu."

Tanpa aba-aba, dibalik remang-remang bayangan laras panjang itu diangkat tepat ke depan wajahnya. Menunggu perintah untuk tembakan kedua.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di hutan itu."

Ia mendengar itu ia telan ludah. Tidak disangka akan seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Maka untuk kali pertama sejak pengendaraanya, ia mengungkapkan identias aslinya pada orang lain.

" Aku Hinata Shouyou. Berkelana mencari Sang Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci."

* * *

 **A/N**

Ini adalah tulisan pertama yang saya buat di wattpad. Sangat-sangat butuh saran, kritik, terhadap apapun yang terjadi ditulisan saya. Baik terdapat cacat, ketidaksesuaian, kesalahan, kekhilafan, atau yang sekiranya menurut pembaca pantas untuk dikritik.

Oleh sebab itu, jika kalian berbaik hati, setelah membaca cerita ini, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika mau memberikan sekata dua kata sebagai masukan. Boleh di kolom komentar atau privat chat.

Saya penulis amatiran, baru kemarin kenal dunia tulis-menulis. Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMBAR KEDUA**

Tubuh kurus dan pucat terbaring di atas tanah. Meringkuk damai, bagai lama tak menemukan kebahagiaan. Kageyama hanya memandang dalam diam, merasai berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Sungguh tidak menyangka hewan buruannya adalah seorang manusia.

Iris gelita itu menyorot turun, berhenti pada tulang kering yang terbungkus sedikit lemak tampak mulus, hanya menyisakan hamparan kulit pucat bersinar, tanpa luka barang setitik. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, senapan Kageyama memuntahkan isinya tepat di atas sana.

Kageyama masih menumpukan tungkai-tungkainya yang membeku, di tempat sama ketika ia melihat keajaiban itu. Bagaimana sebuah lajur-lajur cahaya meliuk-liuk bagai listrik hidup, berwarna secerah matahari sore, menghapus sebuah luka bagai menghapus guratan noda. Masih teringat cahaya itu berpusat pada sesuatu dalam tas. Bersinar. Serupa inti matahari.

Kageyama tidak berani bertindak lebih jauh, sebab kepalanya telah kosong dari pikiran. Kemudian ia membawa orang itu pulang. Entah dalam alasan apa, Kageyama hanya mengizinkan otak dan otot-ototnya berkehendak semau mereka.

Kini, manusia ajaib itu berada di depannya. Terduduk kaku dengan kaki-kaki lemas, dan wajah yang berekspresi secerah warna rambutnya.

" Aku, Hinata Shouyou. Berkelana mencari Sang Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci."

...

Tentang Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci itu, Kageyama pernah mendengarnya. Dalam bentuk dongeng pengantar tidur, dilantunkan para orang tua yang berharap anak mereka akan terbangun dengan bekal budi pekerti luhur. Manifestasi perangai kelima raja yang menjadi panutan.

Tentunya Kageyama menyukai dongeng itu. Mendiang ibunya kerap bercerita sambil menina bobokan, berdoa agar ketika bangun nanti ia menjadi bocah yang manis. Dan tentu saja tidak pernah terwujud. Sampai sekarang.

Dan orang ini rela melahap bahaya bulat-bulat hanya demi mencari cerita fiksi? Dia mencari sebuah dongeng?

Dengan wajah penuh keseriusan, berkelakar seolah-olah mencari kebenaran dongeng akan membuahkan hasil. Orang sinting.

Demi apapun, Kageyama bahkan harus membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memahami kekonyolan itu.

...

"Aku pernah mengengarnya," kataku, masih terus menodong wajah lugu itu dengan moncong senapan.

Orang itu membalas dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

Lihatlah. Bahkan wajahnya penuh keseriusan yang menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Di dalam dongeng."

Kulihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak takut terbentur mulut senapan. Memandangku dengan serius.

"Hei, apa kau yang menembakku di hutan waktu itu? Atau, kau yang telah menolongku?"

Aku tertegun mendengar itu.

"Dua-duanya," jawabku dengan tenang.

Orang itu, Hinata, terkejut dengan jawabanku. Matanya sedikit membulat dan kulihat ia tampak menahan napas.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?"

Dengan wajah seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa akulah yang telah menembak kakinya.

"Kau telah meresahkan penduduk desa dengan berkeliaran bagai hantu di hutan. Kau dianggap sebagai hewan pengganggu. Maka dari itu aku memburumu."

Kutunggu jawaban darinya. Mungkin akan marah, tidak terima atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Namun yang terlontar justru mengejutkanku.

"Aku pikir kau semacam pengusaha atau sejenisnya, kau tahu, melihat itu dari rumahmu." Ia menjawab dengan tenang. "Lalu, kenapa kau juga menyembuhkanku?"

Aku terkejut, itu jelas. Sebab, salah satu alasan yang membuatku membiarkan Hinata di sini adalah kejadian itu. Aku berpikir, akan menginterogasi dengan mengancamnya jika ia bungkam.

Lalu sekarang, keadaan berbalik dengan dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kejadian itu? Kupikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?

Kucondongkan senapan ini semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu semuanya."

Hinata kebingungan memandangku. Alisnya berkerut heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Tahu apa?"

"Yang terjadi di malam itu. Di hutan. Setelah aku menembakmu."

Kulihat Hinata tampak tengah berpikir. Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Lalu kembali menatapku, dengan iris cokelat bersinar.

"Kau menembakku, lalu aku pingsan. Setelah itu, apa lagi?"

Hinata masih menganggapi semua ucapanku dengan penuh kebingungan. Maka aku mendekat. Untuk melihat di balik mata itu.

Jarak kami hanya terpaut selangkah. Hinata mendongakkan kepala, menatapku balik. Dalam mata bulat itu, tidak kutemukan setitik kebohongan di sana.

Wajah itu tetap sama lugunya. Matanya memancarkan kilau kejujuran. Hinata tidak berbohong, aku dapat merasakannya. Namun itu membuatku semakin bingung.

Selanjutnya, aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Setelah melihat mata itu, untuk sementara aku memutuskan bahwa Hinata memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak memberitahunya perihal kejadian malam itu, untuk jaga-jaga.

Namun, aku masih dilanda penasaran. Kembali teringat, cahaya itu tampak bersumber dari benda di dalam tasnya.

Mataku menari-nari pada tas kumalnya. Mencari suatu kebenaran.

"Benda apa yang kau bawa di tasmu?"

"Ini?" Ia meraih tas kumalnya, digendong di belakang. "Hanya sebuah batu. Kau ingin lihat?"

Tidak menunggu jawaban dariku, Hinata mengeluarkan benda itu. Ia tampak bersusah payah sebab benda itu terlihat besar dan berat.

Kemudian, dari dalam tas muncul sebuah bongkahan batu besar, kelam seperti malam. Gelap ruangan membuat benda itu tampak menyaru. Dan jika tidak berkilauan, ia akan sangat tak kasatmata.

Hinata bangkit, berjalan mendekati jendela besar. Di sana sinar siang menerobos masuk, ia berniat membawa batu hitam itu agar ditelan cahaya.

Aku terkejut melihat bayangan hitam di atas lantai. Batu itu, tampak kelam yang transparan. Membentuk siluet yang hidup di lantai. Bergelombang, serupa riak air. Sudah kuduga, itu bukanlah sebuah batu, melainkan kristal.

Tidak, itu berlian, berlian hitam!

Cahaya matahari menembus masuk dan mengubah kelamnya menjadi serupa kola, dengan keseluruhan rupa muka tidak bulat sempurna, melainkan berpola tentragram-tentragram kecil. Aku bersumpah seumur hidupku inilah kali pertama aku melihat benda seindah itu.

Mataku terfokus pada bayangan hitam transparan, terjun bebas di atas lantai semen. Ada serupa bentuk jejak geometris meliuk-liuk hidup beserta semburat kilat aliran. Begitu hidup, aku teringat akan riak air. Mirip cahaya yang kulihat di tubuh Hinata.

Di ujung sana, Hinata bersuara. "Menjelang kematiannya, adikku memberi batu ini. Tidak banyak yang pernah dikatakan semasa hidupnya, namun kala itu ia berkata bahwa bisa melihat laju masa depan dalam batu ini. Untuk alasan mengapa ia menyerahkan padaku, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu."

Aku masih tidak ambil pusing mengenai penjelasannya itu. Fokusku masih tertanam pada batu indah, terdiam angkuh sejauh mata memandang. Jika memang bisa dipakai untuk melihat masa depan, kupikir itu adalah salah satu dari deretan keindahannya. Tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta pada benda itu.

Hinata melihatku dengan pandangan mata sendu. Kutahu batu itu berat, namun ia tampak tidak peduli. Iris cokelat itu yang berkilau, ditemani setitik air di sudutnya.

Kubiarkan sejenak Hinata bermasa lalu. Kemudian tidak lama dari itu, kembali kutodong dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu-menahu mengenai benda itu?" tanyaku.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia tersenyum. "Walau hingga kini belum kutemukan maksud dari pemberian adikku, aku yakin, suatu saat ketika bisa kugunakan dengan baik, batu ini akan membawaku ke sebuah kejadian besar. Tentu saja, berkaitan dengan perjalanan ini."

"Tentang masa depan itu, kau pernah melihatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya adikku yang pernah melihat, mungkin. Selama batu ini perpindah tangan, belum sekalipun aku melihat kecuali penampakan sebuah batu hitam yang berat."

Perkataannya itu, masuk akal dengan kenyataan Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai kejadian di hutan waktu lalu. Semua, kuterima sebagai murni ketidaktahuannya.

Namun, aku seperti mencium hal-hal aneh. Dibalik semua itu, semacam ada sesuatu yang meronta ingin keluar, tetapi tidak menemukan jalan.

Di dalam otakku bergelut mencari cara agar menemukan jalan itu. Menguak misterinya. Dan aku yakin, semua jawaban ada hadapan kami. Tepatnya, di dalam batu itu.

...

Rumah kami yang kecil dan reot tidak berdiri di tengah desa, melainkan di sudut hutan terpencil jauh dari permukiman. Sudah lima tahun aku hanya tinggal bersama Natsu, adikku, semenjak ibu dan ayah meninggal.

Aku yang mengurus segala kebutuhan kami. Sebab sejak lahir Natsu hanya bisa berbaring. Tubuhnya mati rasa, padahal bentuknya sempurna. Bahkan, setiap hari ia hanya bisa menelan bubur nasi. Dimakan dengan cara kusuapi.

Tidak banyak yang pernah ia katakan semasa hidup. Bahkan, nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol denganku, padahal setiap saat aku berada di sampingnya, kecuali saat tengah bekerja.

Tubuhnya pucat dan kurus. Namun adikku begitu cantik, mirip ibu. Walau ayah berkali-kali berkata yang mirip ibu bukan Natsu, melainkan aku.

Meskipun setiap saat bungkam, ada satu waktu adikku akan berbicara layaknya manusia normal. Pada malam hari, Natsu akan mendongeng. Setiap malam, tanpa pernah absen.

Natsu berdongeng, bahkan aku sampai lupa sejak kapan itu dimulai.

Dongengnya tanpa judul, berkisah tentang semesta yang tengah dilanda kehancuran. Langit akan pecah, lautan tumpah, bahkan isi perut bumi muntah-muntah.

Diutus dari langit, ujarnya, makhluk serupa manusia yang terlahir dengan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Mencegah bencana sebelum terjadi.

Menceritakan itu adikku tampak sangat bahagia. Matanya bersinar. Natsu yang cantik.

Kelima makhluk itu begitu melegenda. Sebab tidak ada yang tahu kapan, siapa, bagaimana, dan dengan apa mereka muncul.

Makhluk-makhluk itu, kemudian dikenal sebagai Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci.

Aku hanya mendengarkan dongengnya, tanpa pernah berpendapat. Juga tidak tahu atas alasan apa Natsu mendongeng. Sebab hanya dengan itu adikku akan tampak layaknya manusia sungguhan. Mengingat sehari-hari ia serupa mayat hidup.

Suatu hari, untuk kali pertama adikku berbicara di luar agenda mendongengnya. Sore itu aku melihat Natsu lebih kurus dari biasanya.

Sambil menatap wajahku, Natsu berkata dengan wajah serius. "Kelima Raja itu nyata, mereka ada di sini. Kakak, carilah mereka agar umat manusia bisa diselamatkan."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Diselamatkan? Diselamatkan dari apa?

Aku tidak bertanya seperti itu karena lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Natsu. Ia tampak lebih lemah dari yang biasanya.

Setelah itu, Natsu menyuruhku membuka pintu lemari.

Ketika terbuka, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sebuah batu bulat besar tergeletak di atas tumpukan baju. Batu itu, kelam melebihi malam, menyaru dalam kegelapan. Natsu memintaku untuk mengambilnya.

"Itu bukan batu biasa. Aku bisa melihat masa depan di sana. Kenyamanan kita tidak lagi lama. Ambillah."

Natsu tidak memberitahuku darimana ia dapatkan batu ini, serta apa gunanya. Karena setelah mengatakan itu adikku langsung tertidur. Dan tidak pernah lagi membuka mata.

Untuk beberapa hari aku tidak memikirkan perkatannya sebab tengah dilanda masa berkabung. Keluarga yang tersisa akhirnya meninggalkanku juga. Berhari-hari kupandangi ranjangnya. Aku merindukan adikku.

Beberapa hari setelahnya aku teringat akan perkataan Natsu. Tidak ayal membuat kepikiran. Kuambil kembali batu kelam itu, yang sempat kudiamkan di dalam lemari.

Natsu tidak gila, aku yakin itu. Maka perkataannya bukan sekadar lanturan. Apa yang Natsu sampaikan pastilah memiliki maksud.

Sampai saat itu aku tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali hanya memandanginya. Namun dengan pasti, tanpa kutahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan, batu kelam ini tampak hidup. Aku merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan. Kupikir ia tidaklah jahat.

Pesan terakhir Natsu, batu itu, dan kejadian yang menimpa keluargaku di masa lalu telah cukup untuk membuatku bertekad mencari Sang Legenda.

Kelima Raja, yang akan menyelamatkan semesta. Tempat di mana aku kehilangan seluruh orang yang kucinta.

...

Makanan yang berjejer memenuhi meja panjang itu telah terjamah satu-satu. Sebatang garpu sudah cukup untuk Hinata jadikan sebagai alat membasmi kelaparannya.

Kageyama melihat itu dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus prihatin. Ia tahu Samara adalah kawasan yang hanya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tua tanpa buah, kelaparan adalah hal lumrah bagi para penjelajah. Sulit disangka manusia mungil itu bisa bertahan di dalamnya selama dua bulan.

Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tuan rumah. Ia fokus pada misi pemberantasan kelaparan. Padahal sejak tadi Kageyama sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh makanan. Masih memandangi Hinata yang terus-terusan menyumbat mulut dengan makanan tanpa peduli sudah penuh.

Kageyama hanya tidak tahu lagi akan makan apa. Sebab seluruh makanan telah dijamah garpunya. Ia kehilangan selera makan.

"Oi, cara makanmu menakutkan."

"Mwwfkwn wkw ywng twdwk swpwn wnw," balas Hinata, mulutnya penuh sumpalan makanan.

Kageyama mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ah, sudah-sudah, jangan bicara lagi."

Hinata mengangguk, melanjutkan aksi sumpal-menyumpal makanan. Harusnya ia kasian pada mulut mungilnya, tampak sebentar lagi akan robek. Namun Hinata terus-terusan menyumpal sambil mengunyah. Kemampuan yang mengagumkan.

Pemandangan itu tampak menyebalkan sekaligus lucu. Wajah Hinata yang sudah bulat semakin bulat dengan mulut penuh sumpalan makanan. Kageyama mendengus menahan tawa.

"Harusnya kau kunyah dulu makanan itu, bodoh."

Hinata menoleh. Alisnya tertarik ke atas, tanda bertanya. Kemudian mengatakan hal-hal tidak jelas. Semua makanan itu telah memblokir semua akses suaranya.

Namun melihat itu Kageyama justru makin tidak bisa menahan tawa. Ia terkekeh. Dituang air putih dalam gelas, lalu berdiri ia dan meletakkannya di samping piring penuh Hinata. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

Melihat itu, Hinata cepat-cepat mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya dan menyambar minum.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Kageyama tanpa menoleh.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. "Bukankah ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku, Kageyama?"

"Soal itu, nanti."

Pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran indah itu berdebam. Tuan rumah keluar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya

Hinata merasa kesepian, entah mengapa. Kehadiran Kageyama sesaat yang lalu seperti membawa sesuatu yang telah rama ia rindukan. Mungkin merasa, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menemukan seorang teman.

Walau sesungguhnya Kageyama tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang teman.

"Apa ia ingin aku menghabiskan makanan ini seorang diri?"

Hinata menghela napas. Dilihatnya piring Kageyama yang sama sekali belum terisi makanan. "Padahal dia belum makan sedikitpun."

...

Saat Kageyama datang, kedai milik sahabatnya itu masih sepi. Para pekerja lelaki yang telah menjadi pelangan tetap pulang untuk makan siang di rumah masing-masing. Pada saat-saat sepertilah biasanya Kageyama dan Tanaka akan berbincang berdua.

Tanaka tengah sibuk mengelap botol-botol bir ketika mendapati Kageyama datang. Dilihat dari wajahnya, lelaki dewasa itu tampak lebih muram dari yang biasa.

Begitu Kageyama duduk di kursi dekat meja bar, Tanaka langsung menyambut dengan pertanyaan. "Ada apa?"

Kageyama diam melamun, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tanaka-san, apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng tentang lima raja yang menjaga sebuah gerbang suci?"

Tanaka tampak berpikir, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, aku ingat!" jawabnya sambil menjentikkan jari. "Ibuku dulu pernah berdongeng semacam itu beberapa kali. Untung aku masih bisa mengingatnya, kenapa? Kau tidak memintaku untuk mendongengkan itu, kan?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Kageyama menggelengkan kepala.

"Orang itu, si hewan hantu, Hinata Shouyou, mengaku tersesat di Samara karena tengah dalam perjalanan mencari dongeng itu. Legenda kelima raja."

Tanaka tampak terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menanyainya?"

Kageyama mengangguk. "Itu hal yang jelas tidak akan kupercayai. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak aneh."

"Aneh?" tanya Tanaka.

"Pernah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Tanaka-san. Tentang cahaya yang merambati tubuhnya, berpusat pada benda dalam tas, dengan ajaib menghilangkan lukanya. Masih ingat?"

Tanaka mengangguk. Tentu ia masih mengingatnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?"

"Aku sempat berpikir ia menguasai ilmu gaib, atau memiliki sesuatu semacamnya. Namun Hinata Shouyou bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tidak untuk cahaya-cahaya itu, tidak juga untuk batunya," jelas Kageyama termenung.

"Bagaimana kau yakin ia tidak tahu?"

"Matanya. Hinata tidak berbohong."

"Tunggu, kau bilang batu? Batu apa?"

Kageyama tersentak dilamunanya. "Ada semacam batu hitam yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Namun bukan batu, tampaknya seperti berlian."

Belum sempat Tanaka mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara dentingan. Bel yang dipasang untuk memberi tahu ketika pelanggan datang. Tanaka melihat itu dan langsung menyambut.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Tanaka riang.

Kageyama tidak menoleh demi melihat pengunjung yang menganggu perbincangannya dengan Tanaka. Ia tetap pada posisi sebelumnya: duduk menghadap meja panjang bar dengan kedua tangan tertekuk di dada, wajah dingin dan mata beku. Pikiran melayang kemana-mana.

Kursi di sebelah Kageyama di tarik, pengunjung baru itu duduk di atasnya. Kageyama masih belum sudi menoleh.

Tidak lama kemudian Tanaka menghampiri sambil membawa buku menu.

"Pesan apa, Nona?"

Tanpa melirik buku menu, pelanggan itu menunjuk seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Berikan aku bir sama dengan yang orang ini pesan."

Tanaka mengernyit heran. "Kageyama?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, alhasil Kageyama menoleh. Ketika irisnya menumbur pada sosok di sebelah, mata kelam itu membulat. Terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Bak turun dari langit.

Surai sejingga mentari senja, kulit serona salju, iris cokelat yang pernah menatapnya tajam namun penuh warna., baju yang sama ketika ia lihat di hutan. Ketika tas kumal itu terpancang cahaya, Kageyama bisa melihat siluet benda bulat kelam meringkuk angkuh di dalamnya.

Dan Kageyama melihat semua itu dengan wajah kesal bercampur takjub.

"Aku menemukanmu, Kageyama Tobio."

"Ini dia! Bir favorit Kageyama untuk pelanggan baru kita!"

Hinata bertepuk tangan.

"Horee! Makasih, Tanaka-san!"

Hinata menyambut gelas bir dengan penuh suka cita. Sebelum meneguk ia membauinya sedikit, bir itu berwarna seputih susu. Sedangkan Kageyama melirik jengkel.

"Aku minum bir yang sama dengan Kageyama," gumam Hinata tersenyum. Hati-hati ia melirik ke samping demi memastikan lelaki itu tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Bagaimana birku, Hinata?" Tanya Tanaka. Rupanya lelaki itu menunggu penilaian Hinata terhadap birnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "

Ini adalah bir paling enak semur hidupku!"

Tawa Tanaka meledak mendengar itu, berkacak pinggang bangga dengan dadanya yang turun naik. Lalu setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Hinata, ia kembali ke dalam untuk mencuci gelas.

Tinggallah Kageyama dan Hinata. Berdua.

Hinata terduduk kaku dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi lutut, sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya masih kalem tidak terganggu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang sontak menjadi gugup.

Tiba-tiba Kageyama membalik posisinya, mengejutkan Hinata. Menatap tajam ke arah surai jingga dengan siku bertumpu pada meja.

"Oi, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan Kageyama. Dilihatnya wajah lelaki itu begitu suram, seperti ingin mencekiknya jika berani macam-macam. Hinata yang sudah gugup sejak tadi menjadi lebih sulit berbicara.

"Oi," sentak Kageyama lagi.

Hinata menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberanian. "K-ketika kutanyai penduduk di jalanan, mereka semua mengenalmu. Lalu berkata kau sering mengunjungi kedai ini. Maka aku kemari."

Terlihat Kageyama memicingkan mata. Hinata merasa aneh dengan mata itu. Iris kelam yang seakan memiliki lading untuk menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Demi itu Hinata menunduk menghindar dari tikaman mata elang.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak mengikutimu," sambung Hinata ragu-ragu.

Mata itu mengendurkan pertahanannya, memberi ruang bagi Hinata untuk bernapas.

"Apa kau tahu? Jika mengetahui kau bukan penduduk desa ini, mereka tidak segan untuk mengangkapmu."

Hinata tersentak. Kali ini kepalanya mendongak.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa salahku?"

"Karena orang asing begitu dicurigai di sini. Bisa jadi kau tidak ditangkap karena telah menyebut namaku," balas Kageyama.

Hinata terdiam. Mengingat-ingat perjalanannya sebelum sampai kemari. Sepanjang perjalanan, para penduduk itu ramah dan murah senyum. Bahkan menawarinya buah-buahan.

Hinata tidak percaya. Mereka tidak tampak seperti orang jahat.

"Aku tidak percaya. Penduduk itu ramah padaku."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang desa ini, Hinata Shouyou. Kau orang luar."

Hinata bungkam mendengar itu. Jika memang benar begitu, bagaimanapun desa indah dan penduduk ramah pastilah tidak menyimpan sisi kejahatan. Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Namun kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba muncul ide sebuah ide di kepalanya. Hal yang bisa mengimbangi ucapan Kageyama barusan

"Kalau begitu kenalkan aku dengan desa ini. Ajak aku berkeliling."

Kageyama memincingkan mata. Terkejut.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku begitu," tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang desa ini, seperti katamu. Agar aku tidak berbicara asal, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Ajak aku berkeliling."

Kageyama mengerlingkan mata tidak peduli.

"Cih. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Bukankah ada hal yang mau kau tanyakan? Temani aku berkeliling dan akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Sejenak, Kageyama menoleh. Memperhatikan pemilik surai jingga itu.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah," balas Hinata merajuk. "Desa ini tidak begitu luas, kau tidak akan kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah sendiri, bodoh."

"Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Kageyama acuh.

Hinata merogoh saku celana kumalnya demi meraih sesuatu. Kartu AS untuk menghadapi sikap angkuh Kageyama.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, akan kukembalikan foto ini jika kau mau menemaniku berkeliling?"

Kageyama menoleh, mendapati Hinata tengah memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebuah kertas foto berukuran kecil. Demi melihat lebih jelas Kageyama memicingkan mata. Dan sontak matanya membulat menemukan sosok bocah berambut hitam, menangis di sebuah taman, terpotret jelas di atas kertas foto yang sudah menua.

Itu adalah potret dirinya dua puluh tahun silam. Foto yang dianggap sebagai salah satu aib dalam hidupnnya.

Dengan kesal, Kageyama berusaha merebut foto itu walau gagal.

"Kembalikan."

Hinata tertawa melihat usahanya berhasil. Ia angkat foto itu tinggi-tinggi sambil menjauh.

"Temani aku berkeliling desa. Lalu akan kukembalikan foto ini."

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?" tanya Kageyama geram.

"Album fotomu. Sudahlah itu tidak penting, temani aku, ya?"

Kageyama menghelan napas frustasi. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya sambil memijit pelipis.

Menyaksikan Kageyama terdiam, Hinata melihat dengan tatapan sedikit takut. Ragu, ia beringsut mendekati Kageyama.

"Temani aku, ya?"

Kageyama membalas wajah lugu itu dengan tatapan geram. Baginya Hinata saat ini adalah gangguan, dan foto di tangannya adalah penghinaan. Kageyama sungguh dibuat kesal hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Diam kau, Hinata boke."

...

Kaki-kaki mereka berjalan melewati deretan rumah penduduk yang warna-warni, halaman luas dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga, dan pagar bambu yang rambati dengan tanaman rambat. Semua bagai menjadi harmoni di sore yang hangat.

"Ne, kenapa semua rumah-rumah diwarnai?" tanya Hinata seriang suasana sore. Kakinya lompat-lompat kecil demi berbaur dengan keindahan desa.

"Itu bukan urusanku," balas Kageyama cuek.

Hinata berlarian ke arah selatan ketika mendengar suara riak air. Ia bertemu anak sungai yang begitu jernih. Alirannya amat tenang. Hinata bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sejelas kaca.

Beberapa kilometer dari sini adalah hamparan sawah berpetak dan bukit-bukit perkerbunan. Mereka tampak indah bagai sebuah lukisan panorama. Tanpa memperdulikan Kageyama yang sedari tadi telah berkali-kali menghela napas bosan, Hinata kembali sibuk bertanya-tanya dengan riangnya.

"Indah sekali. Apa sawah-sawah itu milih penduduk desa?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Apa Kageyama pernah bermain ke sana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Itu bukan taman bermain."

"Apa di sana udaranya sejuk?"

"Setidaknya tidak sepanas di sini," balas Kageyama.

Bukan Hinata tidak menyadari sikap cuek dan acuh lelaki itu, seperti isyarat ingin cepat kembali. Namun, bagaimanapun Hinata suka melihat Kageyama yang terganggu ketenangannya. Sejak tadi ia sibuk bertanya-tanya, sengaja menggoda.

Sambil tersenyum-senyum, Hinata terus berusaha menambah kesal Kageyama.  
"Kita ke sana, yuk."

Tentu Kageyama melirik itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Itu hanya sawah, percayalah."

"Tapi aku belum pernah ke sawah," balas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Kutunggu di sini," ujar Kageyama.

Hinata menekuk wajahnya mendengar itu. Cemberut. "Tidak jadi. Aku di sini saja."

Hinata menemukan sebuah batu besar yang permukaannya pipih, tepat berada di tepi sungai. Demi itu ia meninggalkan Kageyama dan berbaring di sana

Tidak disangka, berbaring dapat menambah ketenangan di tempat ini hingga berlipat-lipat. Hinata menumpukan kepala dengan kedua tangan. Terpejam menikmati melodi riak anak sungai.

Melihat dirinya telah ditinggal secara sepihak, Kageyama mendengus dan berjalan mendekati batu tempat Hinata berbaring.

"Oi," panggilnya kesal

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam damat, Hinata sedikit menoleh.

"Bukankah ada yang mau kau tanyakan, Kageyama?"

Kageyama terdiam. Memang ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hinata. Awalnya agak ragu, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya berani bertanya.

"Saat itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat bekas luka di punggungmu," jeda Kageyama sejenak, menunggu tanggapan Hinata.

Hinata membuka pejaman matanya demi mendengar itu.

"Bekas luka itu memang besar, aku tidak terkejut jika kau tanpa sengaja melihatnya," jawabnya. Kemudian terpejam lagi.

"Bekas luka apa itu?" tanya Kageyama.

Hinata membiarkan Kageyama menunggu jawaban. Dalam diam, matanya terbuka mengikuti aliran awan. Menerawang tembus jauh di sana, menyaksikan kilatan-kilatan masa lalu yang membuka duka lama. Tentang sejarah bekas luka di punggungnya.

"Dahulu ketika aku baru lahir, desa kami terjadi bencana hebat," Hinata berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebuah kebakaran yang menghanguskan seluruh desa bahkan mematikan tujuh mata air. Tidak lama setelah itu, kami sekeluarga diusir tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas. Ada sebuah lahan hutan tidak bertuan, di sana lah kemudian kami tinggal. Jauh dari permukiman."

Kageyama diam mendengarkan. Terus memandangi Hinata.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah membahas kejadian itu. Namun, ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun, tanpa sengaja kudengar ayah berkata sesuatu. Kejadian di desa waktu lalu bukan kesalahan Hinata, api itu lah yang telah mengunjunginya, kata ayah dengan wajah putus asa. Aku tidak pernah meminta penjelasan pada mereka, namun dapat kusimpulkan bekas luka ini menjadi bukti bahwa akulah pelaku pembakaran desa. Walaupun kala itu aku masih bayi."

Hinata melanjutkan. "Bagiku itu adalah malapetaka. Namun aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Cerita itu, walau disampaikan dengan nada yang begitu tenang, bukan berarti Kageyama tidak dapat melihat derita di matanya. Kepedihan yang begitu dalam. Mendadak, dadanya hinggapi rasa sesak yang misterius

Tiba-tiba Kageyama berujar. "Ayahmu benar, itu bukan salahmu.".

Hinata menoleh sedikit terkejut. Menunggu penjelasan.

"Ketika kecil, aku pernah melepas seribu ekor domba gemuk milik peternakan ayah. Setelah itu, selama sebulan penuh desa mengalami kelangkaan daging, sebab peternakan ayah adalah satu-satunya di desa ini. Aku juga sering menimbulkan bencana. Kau tidak sendiran. Sengaja atau tidak, kita sama-sama memiliki dosa."

Hinata menyaksikan angin sore berhembus menerpa wajah Kageyama dengan lembut. Begitu tenang, bagai simfoni merdu di tengah kedamaian. Di balik wajah yang tampak selalu dingin dan angkuh, terdapat suatu keindahan penuh pesona yang membuatnya sulit berpaling. Pesona memabukkan, seperti telah tertanam berlian dengan seribu daya tarik yang memikat hati. Mentari senja juga telah ikut andil dalam pesona itu, teruntai tenang disetiap helai surai kelamnya.

Hinata seperti telah melihat sebuah lanskap pemandangan yang harmoni, sewaktu-waktu dapat muncul dan pergi sesuka hati. Dan ia telah jatuh cinta, pada keharmonian itu.

Ditengah-tengah keterpanaan yang tengah dialaminya, tiba-tiba muncul lagi sebuah ide gila yang membangkitkan semangat. Demi itu Hinata harus bangkit terduduk dan menatap wajah Kageyama yang berkilau tersentuh kilau matahari.

"Kageyama," panggil Hinata.

Kageyama menoleh, menatap wajah Hinata yang putih bersih.

"Apa?"

Kembali Hinata menikmati keindahan wajah angkuh itu, merasakan kedinginan namun memesona. Hinata tersenyum, kukuh memandang Kageyama.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, mencari Sang Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMBAR KETIGA**

Kageyama terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, mencari Sang Kelima Raja Penjaga Gerbang Suci."

Kageyama membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah sedingin es.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu tidak urung membuat terkejut walau sebenarnya Hinata telah menduganya. Ia beringsut turun dari batu pipih dan berdiri menghadap Kageyama.

Hinata mendongak demi menyamai tatapan Kageyama.

"Kumohon, ikutlah bersamaku."

"Maaf, namun aku tidak tertarik pada perburuan konyolmu itu."

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangganya di depan wajah. Menundukkan kepala demi memohon pada Kageyama.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau mau pergi bersamaku."

Kageyama tidak tergugah dengan permohonan itu. Ia masih bersama dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

Hinata mematung di tempat. Mulutnya telah siap bersuara namun kalimat itu kembali tertelan. Panik di tempat.

Lelaki itu benar. Hinata tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk memintanya ikut kecuali murni keinginan pribadi. Ia hanya merasa, ingin pergi bersama Kageyama.

"Kenapa diam?"

Hinata masih tidak bersuara. Bahkan kaki-kaki ini tidak dapat bergerak mencegah ketika Kageyama hendak berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk ikut denganmu, terlebih, aku tidak tertarik."

Kageyama berlalu tanpa niat menoleh sedikitpun. Hampir genap sepuluh langkah ia menjauh jika Hinata tidak berteriak di belakang. Menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu!"

Kageyama tersentak, menoleh. "Apa?"

Terihat surai jingga itu terayun bersama angin ketika berlari menyusulnya. Kageyama berbalik, menunggu penjelasan.

Hinata berhenti di hadapan Kageyama. Tersengal-sengal mengulang ucapannya.

"Aku akan membayarmu."

Kageyama tidak langsung menanggapi. Menunggu pemilik surai oranye menyelesaikan napasnya.

"Aku menghasilkan dua karung koin emas dan sekantung permata biru dari hasil buruanku, sebulan. Itu semua belum terhitung peternakan dan usaha senjata keluarga yang kupegang sendirian."

Demi itu Hinata sampai menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau membayarku lebih tinggi dari itu?"

Ucapan Kageyama barusan hampir membuat ia tersedak liur sendiri. Pekerjaannya sebagai pandai besi selama sepuluh tahun pun tidak bisa melampaui dua karung koin emas itu.

Kageyama masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Wajah itu diam bagaikan es bahkan di sore yang hangat ini. Hinata tidak bisa berkutik atas perkataan itu.

Namun, sekonyong-konyong ide gila kembali muncul di kepala jingganya ini.

Jika tidak dapat membayar dengan uang, Hinata akan bayar dengan benda yang tidak dimiliki oleh lelaki itu. Bahkan seluruh orang di desa ini.

Tergesa-gesa Hinata mengeluarkan benda berat dari dalam tasnya. Lalu dengan kedua tangan ia bawa benda itu sejajar dengan wajah Kageyama.

"Akan kubayar kau dengan ini."

...

Kageyama tentu tidak akan melupakan dengan benda itu. Batu kelam jernih bagai permata malam, bagai magnet yang telah menarik hatinya. Sinar hangat sore membuat siluet pola pentagram masih tampak meliuk-liuk hidup.

Seindah apapun benda itu, tetaplah Kageyama tidak mengerti apa fungsinya. Terlebih bentuknya besar dan berat.

"Apa yang bisa kudapat dari batu itu?" tanya Kageyama di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat lelaki itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yakin seluruh senapan terbaik telah kau miliki, sebagaimana seluruh tombak tajam telah kau rasai. Namun, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang sebuah pedang, ditempa dari permata sekelam malam, tajamnya bahkan bisa membelah lautan. Tidak pernah seorangpun memilikinya. Pernahkah kau berpikir akan memiliki benda seperti itu, Kageyama?"

Kageyama terpaku mendengarnya. Dari roman wajahnya dapat terlihat ia tertarik dengan ucapan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Dibuat dengan apa pedang hebat itu?"

"Tentu saja, dengan batu ini," jawab Hinata. Kedua tangannya menopang batu hitam itu erat-erat.

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Kageyama.

"Aku adalah pandai besi yang mewarisi bakat ayahku sejak usia enam tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku terus menempa. Besi maupun baja, bagiku hanyalah benda empuk semata." Hinata menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku hanya perlu menemukan bara api yang tepat."

"Itu batu permata. Bukan logam."

"Aku yakin bisa membuatnya," jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Kageyama memperhatikan tubuh pendek dan kurus itu. Postur tubuh Hinara mirip seorang bocah, dengan kulit pucat serta wajah polos.

Kenyataan bahwa Hinata dapat melompat tinggi menyerupai lutung adalah hal yang sulit dipercaya. Sekarang, dengan tubuh kecil itu ia akan menempa sebuah pedang dari berlian. Sungguh tidak masuk diakal.

Itu hal yang mustahil bahkan untuk pandai besi terhebat sekalipun.

Tanpa ancang-ancang Kageyama berjalan melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Melihat itu Hinata tersentak dan berusaha menghalau.

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?"

Kageyama tetap lanjut melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Hinata.

"Itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan, Hinata. Tapi tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa kau akan menemukan bara api itu. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

"Tentu kita akan menemukannya di perjalanan. Aku berjanji akan menemukannya," balas Hinata bersikeras. Mengikuti Kageyama dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, bodoh."

Hinata terpaku di tempat. Lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkutik terhadap perkataan Kageyama. Ucapan itu telah mengikis harapannya hingga habis.

Hanya batu ini yang Hinata miliki. Maka jika dengan itu Kageyama tidak juga tertarik, maka ia tidak bisa memaksanya. Mungkin, Hinata memang harus pergi seorang diri.

Punggung tegap lelaki itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Bahkan di sore yang sehangat ini, Hinata merindukan sosok dingin Kageyama.

"Kageyama, apa kau tahu? Aku seperti telah menemukan sosok raja dalam dirimu."

Hinata mendekap permata itu erat-erat, merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai merambati hatinya. Dengan langkah berat Hinata beranjak. Ia akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sendirian.

...

Hinata menggerakkan kaki-kakinya yang enggan melewati permukiman penduduk dalam kesunyian. Ia hanya menjawab salam sapa penduduk dengan senyum singkat. Padahal, siang tadi Hinata sudah mulai akrab dengan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti di halaman rumah besar Kageyama. Bangunan itu luas dan megah, dingin seperti pemiliknya. Tepat pada lantai tiga terdapat kamar yang pernah ia pakai. Mendadak Hinata rindu pada aroma mawar di kamar itu.

Hinata berniat mengunjungi lelaki itu sebentar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun ia urung, sebab takut semakin sulit melupakan Kageyama.

Maka dari itu Hinata kembali membawa kaki-kakinya berjalan menuju hutan. Hanya berbalut atasan cokelat berlengan pendek selana celana selutut kumal berwarna hitam. Dengan pakaian seperti itu, bahkan angin laut pun dapat membuat menggigil.

Hinata berhenti pada perbatasan antara hutan dan desa. Di dalam sana, berbagai mara bahaya telah menunggunya datang. Namun ia tidak peduli. Sebab jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata masih mengharapkan suatu keajaiban.

Ia masih ingin bersama Kageyama.

...

Rupanya sehari tidak pergi berburu membuat hati pegal-pegal, pikir Kageyama.

Kageyama berjalan memasuki ruang senjata. Mengambil satu senapan panjang yang pelurunya dapat menembus otot kerbau. Beberapa peralatan lain dan satu panah beserta belasan anaknya ikut di bawa. Kageyama siap bermalam di hutan.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Tunggu. Jika aku pergi ke Samara malam ini, besar kemungkinan akan bertemu si kuning menyebalkan itu."

Maka buru-buru Kageyama turunkan panah serta meletakkan kembali senapan besarnya. Ia beringsut mengambil sebuah tombak dekat peralatan berburu.

Di selatan Samara, terdapat hutan kecil tempat rusa liar hidup. Kageyama akan menggunakan tombak ini untuk berburu binatang itu semalaman.

Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidak ada jaminan Hinata akan kembali ke Samara. Mungkin ia berjalan menuju hutan selatan sebagai jalan pintas."

Maka, Kageyama kembali meletakkan tombak itu. Rencana berburu malam hari gagal total.

Kageyama melihat kail pancing bersinar di dekatnya. Seketika muncullah ide memancing tengah malam. Satu kilo meter dari rumahnya terdapat anak sungai yang mengalir panjang bagai ular raksasa, membelah lautan pohon menjadi dua bagian. Ia kerap memancing di sungai itu dengan rekan-rekan. Kali ini Kageyama akan memancing sendirian.

"Namun tidak ada yang menjamin Hinata tidak pergi ke sungai itu. Sebab di sana airnya tenang dan apat dipakai untuk berlayar."

Kageyama membanting kail pancing itu hingga terpental. Frustasi. Ia merasa segala rencana untuk melupakan bocah itu telah mengianatinya. Alih-alih lupa, Kageyama bahkan semakin kepikiran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menolaknya. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi. Dongeng itu tidak masuk akal dan akan lebih tidak masuk akal lagi jika aku ikut bersamanya."

Kageyama memanting pintu ruangan hingga meningalkan bunyi debam. Pikirannya masih bersama si kuning mungi itu, betapapun ia berusaha melupakannya.

...

Bulan belum terlalu meninggi. Sangat bukan Kageyama tidur dijam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya dini hari sepulang berburu baru ia akan istirahat, atau terjaga sampai pagi.

Sejak kecil Kageyama telah dikaruniai kemampuan menahan kantuk yang luar biasa. Bahkan tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Namun kali ini beda. Kageyama berharap terlelap lebih awal demi membunuh pikirannya. Yang jika orang awam menyebutnya sebagai penyesalan.

Hatinya telah sesak semenjak meninggalkan Hinata sore tadi.

Kageyama turun dari kasur besarnya. Menginjak karpet merah berbulu halus demi menemui jendela besar. Tempat sang purnama menari indah untuknya.

Ia memandangi tubuh bulat dewi bulan dalam ketenangan. Mengagumi indahnya sekaligus menyadari sebuah pertanda. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah musim kawin bagi para serigala hutan. Mereka berkeliaran di sepanjang hutan, ganas mencari pasangan untuk kawin, dan akan menyerang sesiapapun yang lewat. Ratusan jumlahnya.

Tepat di bawah kemilau purnama itu adalah rimba raya penuh ratusan pohon-pohon besar, Samara yang melegenda. Dan bocah kecil tengah menyabung nyawa di dalam sana. Melawan maut demi sebuah perjalanan. Seorang diri.

Bahkan tetua desa tidak dapat melewati jalur penuh lika-liku hutan itu. Semua akan tersesat. Kecuali dirinya.

Jika ada yang bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dalam sebuah perjalanan seorang diri di dalam Samara, maka orang itu adalah dirinya.

Kageyama tersentak dalam lamunannya. Buru-buru ia berlari keluar kamar, menuju ruangan besar penuh alat-alat perburuan.

Ia raih sebuah ransel besar, lalu dipenuhinya dengan barang-barang. Dua pasang tenda darurat ukuran besar, pisau, pemantik api, senter, dan berbagai obat-obatan langka dijejalkan dalam perut ransel. Tidak lupa alat-alat perburuan yang akan sangat berguna di hutan nanti, beberapa pakaian juga makanan.

Kageyama tampak serius menaksir barang-barang yang nanti akan sangat penting ia butuhkan. Perjalanan panjang tentu membutuhkan uang, namun Kageyama malas menjejalkan ransel itu dengan pundi-pundi. Maka ia hanya membawa satu benda, cukup untuk mendapatkan apapun saat di perjalanan nanti: kalung keluarganya.

Liontin kalung itu adalah permata hitam yang sangat langka, terukir dengan indah nama keluarganya. Warisan terpenting dari mendiang sang ayah. Selama dua puluh tahun telah tertidur di dalam kotak emas. Baru kali ini Kageyama mengeluarkannya.

Kageyama memakai kalung itu. Menyembunyikannya dalam lipatan baju.

"Karena pakaian si bodoh itu begitu kumal, aku akan berbaik hati meminjamkan pakaian-pakaian ini padanya."

Itu hanya sebuah ucapan semata. Sebab tidak lama kemudian pelayan rumahnya membawa dua pasang pakaian baru, seukuran dengan tubuh Hinata. Kageyama milih warna cokelat dan kuning. Baginya Hinata akan cocok memakai itu.

Tentu Kageyama tidak lupa menyiapkan panah serta ratusan anaknya dan senapan terbaik yang ia punya. Tas pinggang ukuran sedang diambil untuk dipenuhi ribuan pasokan peluru.

Kageyama teringat akan sesuatu. Terlalu asyik mengemasi barang membuatnya sampai lupa akan tugas keluarga. Ia menulis sebuah pesan singkat pada secarik kertas, diserahkan pada pelayannya untuk diberikan pada seseorang.

Di atas kertas itu, tertulis pesan singkat:

 _Aku akan pergi jauh. Jangan tanya kemana karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.  
Kuserahkan isi rumah dan dan bisnisku padamu, Tanaka-san._

Dengan semua itu, Kageyama telah siap untuk pergi. Menyusul Hinata.

Sementara itu, di luar sana Tanaka menggerutu sebab tidur nyenyaknya telah dirampas paksa. Ia tidak masalah dengan keputusan Kageyama untuk pergi, lantaran sudah menduga lebih dahulu. Tanaka kesal sebab sesuatu yang lelaki itu tinggalkan untuknya

"Sialan kau, Kageyama. Menyerahkan bisnis sebanyak ini padaku. Pulang nanti, kau harus membawakanku seorang bini."

...

Purnama kesembilan makin meninggi, udara disekitar telah membunuh kehangatan tubuhnya sedari tadi. Di tengah hutan, Hinata istirahat sejenak diceluk akar pohon besar sebab kelelahan.

Hinata tidak lagi bisa merasakan wajahnya ketika likuid kental itu melewati batas hidung, merah pekat menjalar lalu jatuh mengotori baju. Hal ini kerap terjadi jika seseorang terlampau tidak kuat menahan dingin.

Malam ini hutan begitu dingin, padahal sekarang tengah musim panas. Angin-angin itu kerap membawa suhu rendah yang bikin mengigil badan.

Hinata mulai tidak kuat, ia harus segera menemukan semak. Namun, sepanjang mata memandang hanya barisan batang pohon yang tampak. Hinata bangkit kepayahan, memaksa berjalan.

Hinata mengentikan langkah, tersentak membeku di tempat. Menajamkan telinga. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Bukan suara langkah hewan. Sebab kaki-kaki yang menginjak ranting kering itu terdengar sangat teratur. Hinata mengigil. Itu manusia!

Hinata menjadi takut bukan main. "Ya tuhan. Manusia macam apa yang berkeliaran di hutan sedingin ini."

Hinata mempercepat larinya ketika suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Jarak mereka bagai tidak terlampau jauh, itu jelas mengintimidasi dan membuatnya semakin bingung. Hinata yang ketakutan berlari ke sembarang arah.

"Bisa jadi itu hanya petani yang tersasar. Atau manusia kanibal pencari mangsa, atau juga manusia gila yang mau berlarian di hutan tengah malam begini," ujarnya sambil tersengal-sengal.

Purnama makin meninggi dan dalam sekejap hutan kelam itu dibanjiri cahaya. Terangnya dapat membuat barisan pohon tampak jelas. Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Matanya sekilas menangkap siluet orang dewasa, tengah berlari ke arahnya! Hinata komat-kamit merapalkan doa.

"Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Aku tidak boleh mati di sini!"

Namun macam terdapat pada adegan opera sabun tengah malam, dikeadaan genting seperti ini kaki-kaki kurusnya tanpa sengaja tersandung akar pohon. Membuat Hinata jatuh terjerembab. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak pandang waktu.

Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Ia terkilir namun tidak begitu parah. Masih bisa berjalan, tidak untuk berlari.

Ia melihat menoleh ke arah siluet orang dewasa di belakang sana. Demi tuhan Hinata bisa melihat orang itu membawa senjata dan tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Buru-buru Hinata bangkit. Persetan dengan rasa sakit, yang penting malam ini ia selamat.

Kala itu staminanya telah menunjukkan batas. Dibalik batang pohon dengan akar menyerupai sebuah mangkuk, Hinata meringkuk bersembunyi.

Ia kelelahan, kedinginan. Mungkin mimisannya telah reda namun kaki ini terasa begitu sakit. Terlebih sosok manusia itu tampak berbahaya dan tengah memburunya. Oh, sungguh sialnya malam ini.

Hinata sontak menahan napas, menajamkan pendengaran. Matanya membulat ketika mendengar suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Sang Pemburu telah sampai! Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu, Hinata mendengar dengan jelas suara pelatuk senapan terlempar ke arahnya. Kembali, ia komat-kamit merapalkan doa.

Hinata berdoa dengan serius, mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Tuhan, jika memang nyawaku sampai di sini, setidaknya di surga sana sediakan bir milik Tanaka-san untukku."

Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda ketika seseorang tengah menunggu gilirannya untuk menjalankan hukuman mati. Bau-bau kematian sudah sampai ke hidung. Hinata pasrah. Jernih cahaya bulan tentu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya di balik akar-akar ini.

Hinata merasakan nyawanya berhenti mengalir ketika suara langkah itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Pelatuk senapan kembali berbunyi, sungguh menyiksa batik. Ia menunggu ajal menjemput dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Hinata tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Bahkan ketika sebuah benda terlempar ke arahnya, Hinata hanya mengira itu adalah bom. Baru ketika terdengar sebuah suara, ia membuka matanya sekaligus terperanjat.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pakai itu atau kau akan mati kedinginan."

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah mengucek matanya berulang kali sambil terus ternganga. Namun, sosok nyata. Tubuh tegapnya, terbalut celana panjang hitam dan sepatu khusus berburu. Badan atletis yang tidak dapat disembunyikan bahkan dengan baju panjang itu. Surai kelam, mata yang tajam menusuk. Ia adalah makhluk yang tampak menyatu dengan kegelapan malam.

Itu Kageyama!

"K-k-k-k-k."

"Hah?"

"K-ka-kage-ya-ma," ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Mulutnya masih ternganga.

Hinata bangkit. Sakit dikakinya mendadak lenyap. Ia beringsut mendekat dan memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Kageyama. Memastikan lelaki itu bukan dedemit atau semacamnya.

Bahkan Hinata mencubit lengan Kageyama

Lelaki itu mengaduh. "Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ini nyata. Kageyama nyata. Aku tidak percaya Kageyama nyata!" ujarnya terlonjak kegirangan.

"Tentu saja aku nyata, Hinata boke."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau berubah pikiran? Memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku? Benar?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Hinata membuat Kageyama jengah. Ia memalingkan demi wajah menutupi semburat hangat di pipinya.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu, bodoh. Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Hinata memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Tawaran apa?"

"Mengenai pedang itu. Aku akan ikut bersamamu hingga kau menemukan bara api yang tepat untuk menempa. Sampai pedangku selesai, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Saat itu Hinata merasa dihujani seribu panah bunga. Membumbun di hatinya. Untuk itu ia terlonjak senang dan mengangguk-angguk kegirangan. Wajahnya memerah sebab terlalu gembira.

"Tentu! Tentu saja! Pasti kutemukan bara api terbaik dan akan buat pedang itu! Aku berjanji!"

Kageyama tersenyum samar melihat Hinata melompat-lompat girang, mengucap hore-hore. Tubuhnya dibiarkan diguncang-guncang, ikut terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu terhuyung, mengaduh kecil dan meringis. Dengan sigap Kageyama menangkapnya.

Kageyama membawa Hinata bersandar di akar pohon, memeriksa pergelangan kaki kirinya. Terdapat memar yang mewarnai kanvas kulit pucat.

"Kakimu terkilir. Bagaimana kau bisa lompat-lompat seperti tadi?"

"Tapi tadi tidak terasa sakit," jawab Hinata mengaduh.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, bodoh."

Kageyama mengambil peralatan pengobatan dari dalam ransel, memberikan pertolongan pertama. Setelah memastikan kaki Hinata terbalut dengan baik, ia meraih pakaian yang dilempar tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Kau akan mati beku bahkan sebelum keluar dari tempat ini. Pakai."

Hinata menerima pakaian itu. Di raba permukaanya, ada hangat menjalar sebab seratnya terbuat dari benang wol.

"Terima kasih."

Tertatih Hinata berjalan ke balik pohon untuk berganti pakaian. Tubuhnya seketika menghangat dibalut celana dan baju panjang tebal. Ia kembali dengan senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Buang pakaian itu," ujar Kageyama.

Hinata melirik baju-baju kumalnya. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih mau menyimpan baju buruk itu?"

Melihat ekspresi Kageyama, buru-buru Hinata melempar bajunya ke arah pepohonan.

"Jadi, apa kita akan memulai perjalanan sekarang?"

Kembali, Kageyama menampilkan ekspresi wajah horor.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dengan kaki seperti itu, kau hanya menambah beban bawaanku."

Hinata melirik kakinya yang terbalut batangan plastik tipis dan lilitan perban.

Kageyama melanjutkan. "Kita akan cari lahan untuk mendirikan tenda darurat. Kalau bisa dekat sungai. Sambil menunggu kakimu sembuh total, akan kuajarkan kau cara berpetualang yang sesungguhnya."

Mendengarnya mata Hinata kembali berbinar-binar.. Ia mengangguk-angguk antusias dan hampir saja memeluk Kageyama jika tidak ia tahan.

Kesungguhan Kageyama untuk pergi bersamanya sungguh menjadi obat bagi segala luka. Ia merasa akan menemukan titik terang dari perjalanan ini. Bagi Hinata, bersama Kageyama adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Biarlah ia dikutuk sebab berpikir tidak pantas. Hinata berdoa agar kakinya sembuh sedikit lebih lama sehingga dapat berlama-lama dengan Kageyama. Mendirikan tenda, makan bersama, membicarakan hal-hal kecil, berbagi kehangatan.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Minggu, 12 Agustus 2018, 7.35 PM]  
Setelah update LEMBAR KEEMPAT pagi tadi, saya ngerasa gak nyaman karena bab ini saya enggak edit dulu. Awalnya saya mau edit besok setelah balik dari kampus, taunya saya baca sekilas, langsung mendadak mual karena begitu banyak bagian yang cacat XD.**

 **Saya orangnya perfeksionis, apalagi masalah diksi/gaya bahasa. Jadinya kalau gak edit betul-betul, saya gak tenang.**

 **Maka saya edit lagi bab ini untuk diksi dan kerapian penulisan. Isi cerita gak ada yang berubah, tapi ada banyak kalimat dan paragraf yang saya edit/ubah penulisannya. Tapi isi tetep sama, gak ada yang berubah.**

 **Saya minta maaf, ini kesalahan saya. Lain kali saya bakal edit sebelum update.**

 **Silakan bagi teman-teman yang mau baca ulang. Saya jamin bab ini sekarang lebih enak dibaca 3  
Enjoy!**

 **LEMBAR KEEMPAT**

Jika ada yang bisa mendefinisikan suasana malam ini, maka tanyakanlah pada jangkrik dalam semak dan tupai di atas pohon. Mereka meringkuk bersembunyi, menghindari dari pohon yang menghembuskan udara dingin lewat pori-pori. Membekukan apapun, bahkan cahaya kuning Sang Dewi.

Namun, lain halnya dengan manusia ini. Ia melawan sunyi, memantik api. Bertengkar hebat dengan belukar lebat sejauh mata memandang. Bukan hanya itu, hewan-hewan hutan ikut lari ketakutan ketika mata parang saling tebas membabi buta. Seolah-olah satu hutan akan runtuh akibat kekuatannya.

Kageyama tidak peduli. Hidungnya perih sebab menahan dingin, kabut malam hampir membekukan sekujur badan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana memasmi belukar lebat dengan cepat. Mereka tumbuh subur membanjiri sebagian hutan, menutup satu-satunya jalan setapak menuju sungai.

Genap dua jam sudah lelaki itu menebas belukar dan masih tidak muncul tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Kageyama nyaris menjerit frustasi. Ia harus segera menemukan sungai sebelum bulan tenggelam.

Tidak hanya para hewan yang ketakutan. Di belakang sana, Hinata ikut bergidik ngeri menyaksikan Kageyama membasmi belukar bagai menebas perut pendekar. Bunyinya dapat mengundang mimpi buruk

Hinata jalan perlahan sebab kakinya masih sedikit sakit. Lelaki itu tidak pernah meminta bantuan apapun. Bahkan, ia disuruh untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Dikiranya ia bodoh apa. Hinata tahu betul Kageyama tidak ingin diganggu. Padahal, lelaki itu telah membersihkan belukar tanpa henti.

Kageyama kelelahan, ia tahu itu.

Demi itu Hinata berjalan cepat menyusul Kageyama di depan. Rambut lelaki itu basah, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kageyama, kau tampak lelah. Mau kugantikan?"

Kageyama tetap pada fokusnya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu akan kehadiran Hinata. Intensitas tebasan parangnya mulai berkurang, dirasai tubuh ini telah menunjukkan batas. Namun tetap harus cepat, sebab langit sudah menggelap.

Sedangkan Hinata, bersikeras membantu sambil terus menghindar dari belukar yang telah tertebas.

"Aku bisa menggunakan parang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kageyama melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tidak melirik barang sedikitpun.

"Tidak usah."

"Atau ingin kubawakan ransel itu?"

Buru-buru Hinata merampas ransel punggung lelaki itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan miliknya.

Merasa dirinya tertarik dari bawah, Kageyama sontak menepis. Memasang wajah kesal.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Biar aku yang membawa ransel itu."

"Kubilang tidak perlu, ya tidak. Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Aku ingin membantu. Sudah, berikan ransel itu!"

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi tarik menarik antara mereka berdua. Tubuh pendek Hinata terseret ke depan ketika Kageyama menarik lepas ranselnya.

Kageyama memakai kembali ransel itu.

"Dengar." Kali ini, ia sungguhan kesal. "Ransel ini besar dan berat. Dengan kaki seperti itu, apa kau bisa membawanya? Bukan hanya tidak bisa, tapi kau juga akan menambah beban jika luka di kakimu semakin parah. Jika ingin membantu, maka jalanlah yang benar dan jangan mengangguku."

Hinata terdiam, menatap wajah Kageyama yang dipenuhi oleh peluh. Lelaki itu tampak kesal, walau sesungguhnya menaruh sedikit perhatian pada kakinya.

Hinata tidak dapat menahan senyum. Demi melihat lelaki itu yang kembali menebas semak dengan cepat, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tentunya tanpa menganggu Kageyama.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menghentikan tebasannya. Hinata tidak dapat melihat jalan sebab keadaan hutan mendadak gelap. Sinar bulan terusir oleh dominasi awan, langit seketika kelam.

Ketika akhirnya Hinata dapat menyamai langkah Kageyama, lelaki itu langsung menyuruhnya diam.

Telunjuk Kageyama berdiri tepat di depan mulut Hinata. "Sstt. Jangan berisik. Dengarkan."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia pasang telinga untuk menangkap sesuatu, sama seperti yang Kageyama lakukan. Namun tidak terdengar apapun kecuali suara kepak sayap nyamuk dan ribuan derit jangkrik

Akan tetapi setelah beberapa saat, Hinata terkejut ketika akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah bunyi. Mereka terdengar lembut dan menenangkan, berkumpul menjadi kesatuan yang harmoni. Riak air sang melodi hutan.

"Itu suara air."

Kageyama mengangguk. "Benar. Tidak jauh dari sini."

Kageyama mengambil langkah cepat menuju sumber suara. Rupanya, di hadapan telah jalan terbuka tanpa dirambati semak. Lantas mereka segera berlari menyusul suara sungai.

Gugus awan tidak mengusir Dewi Bulan, mereka hanya sekadar lewat untuk menyapa, kemudian berlabuh jauh di sana. Sebab kini, hutan kembali dibanjiri cahayanya. Dan Hinata, menyaksikan sebuah pemadangan yang luar biasa.

Betapa panjang sungai itu. Lika-likunya meliuk liar tak tembus di mata, anggun memunggungi muka hutan timur. Batang-batang pohon tua berbaris rapi, memberikan kesan kagum yang gamang. Sungguh, betapa sang Mahakuasa begitu luas mengukir alam semesta. Yang ada di hadapannya kini hanyalah sebagian kecil saja.

Ini bukan kali pertama bagi Kageyama, sebab ia kerap memancing ikan di sana. Namun di matanya, sungai ini tetap menjadi primadona. Sang Penggoda yang ahli. Kini terhampar luas dalam pemandangan paling menakjubkan.

Hinata sulit bernapas. Merasa nyawanya ikut terbawa arus sungai.

Di tepi itu, mereka akan mendirikan tenda. Menemani Sang Sungai yang melegenda.

"Kita telah sampai, Hinata."

...

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa pasrah duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Sementara di depan, Kageyama tengah sibuk mendirikan tenda. Lelaki itu melarangnya untuk ikut membantu.

Namun, bukan Hinata namanya jika tidak memaksa—dan bawel. Ia bangkit menghampiri Kageyama, membawa sebuah palu dan batang kayu kecil.

Lelaki itu tampak tidak terusik akan kedatangannya. Namun Hinata tetap berusaha menawarkan bantuan.

"Perlu palu dan kayu, Kageyama?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Kageyama tetap tidak menoleh.

"Tidak."

Hinata tidak menyerah.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Misal, kau butuh parang? Aku bisa mengambil—"

Sontak Hinata terkejut sebab lelaki itu mendadak berdiri, membersihkan kotoran di telapak tangannya.

"Selesai."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. "Hah?"

Kageyama hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah tercengang menyaksikan tenda besar itu telah berdiri kokoh.

Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit sejak Kageyma mengambil peralatan untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Astaga. Berapa banyak tangan yang dimiliki orang itu," gumam Hinata sendirian. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng

Ia kagum sampai rasanya lupa berpijak.

"Oi."

Suara berat memanggil namanya dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak.

"Bisa membuat api unggun?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Kageyama telah berdiri di hadapannya. Berada di jarak sedekat ini sungguh membuat tidak nyaman, Hinata tidak sanggup berlama-lama berada dalam jangkauan mata itu. Sorotnnya selalu tajam menembus pertahanan, ia dibuat tidak berdaya.

"Bisa tidak?" tanya Kageyama lagi.

Terlihat Hinata mengangguk. Kageyama kesal sebab iris cokelat itu dibuang ke samping, menghindari pandangannya.

Kageyama mendengus. Berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Cepat siapkan api. Aku akan menangkap ikan di sungai."

Setelah memastikan Kageyama meninggalkannya, barulah Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

Tadi ia merasa, seolah-olah seluruh tenaga telah terisap oleh kelamnya sorot pemuda itu. Sungguh melelahkan berada dalam jangkauan matanya.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan mulai menjaga jarak dengannya," gumam Hinata.

Untuk membuat api unggun dibutuhkan banyak ranting dan dedaunan kering, serta batu guna memantik api. Setelah terkumpul, Hinata beringsut duduk dan menyusun batang kayu kering, siap menyulut api.

Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang primitif demi menyulut api: menggosok-gosokkan kedua batu, terus-menerus hingga kedua tangannya terasa pegal. Dan tidak ada yang terjadi kecuali sepasang telapak yang mulai memanas.

Namun api sudah harus muncul sebelum lelaki itu kembali. Atau Hinata akan kembali dimarahi.

"Lebih baik tanganku sakit ketimbang diomeli orang itu."

Maka Hinata menggesek-gesekkan batu lebih cepat. Begitu lama dengan desir membahana sampai rasanya bisa menyaingi orkes nyamuk hutan. Akan tetapi tetap tidak ada sepercik pun api. Bahkan tupai-tupai ikut menatap kasihan padanya.

Saat telah selesai dan kembali ke tenda, Kageyama hanya mendapati bau gosong tanpa sedikitpun api yang melalap tumpukan ranting. Demi itu ia menjatuhkan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan langsung menghampiri Hinata.

Kageyama melihat bocah kuning itu tengah berkutat serius dengan batu di tangan, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan."

Kageyama sudah hendak menyerukan keluhannya ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat jejari bocah itu tampak robek dan berdarah.

Kageyama terkejut. Sebab Hinata tetap berusaha menggosok batu-batu walau tangannya terluka.

"Oi. Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menyalakan api."

Seketika Hinata tersentak mendengar suara seseorang tiba-tiba menyala di belakangnya.

Kageyama telah berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata mendongak, merasai tatapan dingin yang mampu menembus ulu hatinya.

Udara malam memang begitu dingin. Namun bagi Hinata, tidak ada yang lebih dingin dari sorot mata kelam itu. Sungguhan membuat tubuh menggigil.

"Kau bilang bisa membuat api unggun."

Ucapan Kageyama tidak dijawabnya. Hinata meringkuk dalam diam.

"Aku menyuruhmu menyalakan api agar kita bisa segera makan. Ikan-ikan ini sudah siap bakar."

Mendengar itu, Hinata semakin dibuat menunduk.

"Berapa lama kau menggosok batu itu?"

Dengan sejumput keberanian, Hinata tarik suara walau belum sanggup membalas kembali tatapannya. "Sejak kau pergi ke sungai."

Kageyama membulatkan mata.

 _Selama itu?_

"Bodoh."

Tanpa aba-aba Kageyama merampas batu dari tangan Hinata, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dalam satu tarikan, lelaki itu menggesek batu dan seketika api muncul, jatuh membakar reranting kering.

Hinata melongo. Hanya sedetik—tidak, setengah detik dan kini di hadapannya telah tersaji kobaran api yang besar. Dilihatnya Kageyama meletakkan beberapa ikan di atas sana, menunggu hingga masak.

Lelaki ini memang sungguh penuh dengan kejutan, pikir Hinata takjub.

...

Hinata diperintahkan oleh Kageyama untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pembakaran. Setelah selesai, ia tidak membuang tulang-tulang ikan sebab di sekelilingnya telah berjejer anak-anak kucing yang begitu lucu.

Dengan telaten, Hinata memberi makan mereka.

"Hanya ada tulang, tidak apa-apa kah?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab oleh suara-suara mungil yang keluar dari mulut mungil makhluk manis itu. Hinata kegirangan sendiri mendengarnya.

"Kalian manis sekali. Sini peluk."

Tidak jauh dari sini Kageyama tengah duduk bersantai. Melihat dari kejauhan, ia mendengus melihat betapa kucing-kucing itu mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Mereka kecil, bulat, cerewet.

Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka berbulu oranye.

Mendadak, muncul niat untuk menggoda bocah oranye itu.

"Jangan hanya beri mereka tulang. Tangkap ikan-ikan di sungai jika kau memang ibu yang baik."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Kageyama.

"Aku tidak pandai mengangkap ikan. Dan—hei, siapa yang kau maksud ibu?"

Kageyama berdengus meremehkan. "Bodoh. Mengangkap ikan saja tidak bisa. Berani-beraninya mengelilingi dunia demi mencari legenda."

Hinata tidak tahan. Dilepaskannya kucing-kucing itu, lalu bersungut-sungut ia menghampiri Kageyama.

Melihat itu, Kageyama hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa? Tidak terima?"

Hinata berdiri di hadapan Kageyama.

"Dipikir hanya kau saja yang bisa menangkap ikan? Aku juga bisa."

"Barusan kau bilang tidak pandai menangkap ikan," jawab Kageyama sambil mendengus.

"Menangkap ikan hanya perihal keberuntungan. Jangan besar kepala dulu, Bakageyama."

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari dirimu," sambung Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Kageyama melirik perban yang meliliti kaki Hinata. "Dengan kaki seperti itu?"

Hinata membusungkan dadanya. "Benar. Dengan kaki seperti ini."

"Sepuluh kali lipat."

Hinata tersentak. "Apa?"

Kageyama mendongakkan kepalanya, balas menatap Hinata.

"Tangkap sepuluh kali lipat dari jumlah ikanku tadi. Maka aku akan mengakuimu."

Hinata menelan ludah.

"S-sepuluh kali lipat?"

"Benar, sepuluh kali lipat," jawab Kageyama.

Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sepuluh kali lipat, berarti lima puluh ikan harus ia dapatkan. Jangankan lima puluh, seumur hidup Hinata bahkan belum pernah memancing!

Demi itu ia merasa keringat dingin telah membanjiri tengkuknya.

"Kenapa? Tidak sanggup?"

Ia menangkap semburat wajah mengejek dari lelaki itu. Namun alih-alih takut, Hinata semakin bersemangat melihatnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan Kageyama semakin menganggap lemah dirinya.

Maka dari itu Hinata membusungkan dada. Menunjukkan sisi keberanian yang dimilikinya.

"Sanggup. Akan kutangkap ikan sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari dirimu. Atau kalau perlu, dua kali lipat!"

Kageyama menyeringai senang.

"Setuju."

"Persiapkan dirimu, Tuan menyebalkan. Sebab besok kau akan melihat tepian sungai dibanjiri oleh ikan-ikan tangkapanku!"

"Anak manis. Kutunggu tangkapanmu."

Tanpa aling-aling Hinata berlalu dari hadapan lelaki. Ia torehkan wajah menuh persaingan agar Kageyama menganggap serius dirinya.

Setelah jauh, baru ia lepas napas yang tadi sempat tertahan.

"Mengerikan. _Hidoi no yatsu_."

Setidaknya, ia telah berhasil menantang Kageyama, walau sesungguhnya dalam hati komat kamit merapal doa. Yang harus segera dipikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan ikan dalam jumlah banyak.

Sungai itu walau tidak begitu luas, namun sangat panjang. Walau berarus tenang, airnya sungguh dingin. Diam-diam Hinata merutuki dalam hati. Mengapa ia begitu mudah tersulut emosi.

...

Tidur selama beberapa jam sudah cukup untuknya menuntaskan kebutuhan istirahat dalam sehari. Tidak lama setelah suara kawanan ayam jantan membahana, Kageyama bangun guna mencuci muka.

Kageyama sedikit tertegun melihat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya arus sungai pagi ini lumayan deras, bahkan dari kejauhan nampak bergelombang-gelombang. Demi itu ia berjalan menuju ke sana, untuk melihat lebih dekat dan sedikit membasuh badan.

Namun matanya menyaksikan kejadian pelik. Pasalnya arus sungai itu semakin dekat tampak semakin besar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sadar bahwa gelombang besar itu bukan sebab aliran sungai, melainkan seseorang tengah tenggelam di dalam sana!

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ada orang tenggelam sepagi ini."

Tanpa aba-aba Kageyama menghambur lari secepat mungkin. Hutan masih dini hari dan air sungai pastilah begitu dingin. Siapapun orang itu, jika tidak mati kehabisan napas maka ia akan tewas dengann sekujur tubuh membeku.

Baru saja Kageyama hendak menceburkan diri ke sungai, matanya kembali dihujam oleh pemandangan yang menusuk dada. Ia membeku di tempat, tidak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri.

Awalnya, Kageyama sempat berpikir itu semacam anak harimau. Namun, gelap langit memberi jelas pada wujud di dalam sungai berair jernih.

Kageyama familier dengan kilauan itu. Bagaimana mereka menari-nari dalam tubuh pemiliknya, bagai sebuah lajur cahaya hidup. Ia tidak akan lupa ketika seolah-olah seluruh alam semesta meredupkan sinarnya, dan hanya binar oranye itu yang bercahaya.

Seketika lajur cahaya itu berubah, serupa bara api merah dalam kelamnya lautan. Hinata tampak damai di dasar sungai, pergerakan tubuhnya indah dan teratur. Ia terpejam, seperti tengah menari-nari dengan wajah tersenyum damai.

Dan Kageyama bersumpah menyaksikan air di sekeliling Hinata berubah mendidih bagai telah tersentuh lidah api. Benar. Cahaya pada tubuh bocah itulah yang telah memanaskannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kageyama lupa cara bernapas.

Dini hari ini, seluruh hutan seakan-akan kompak senyap. Menghormati bocah oranye yang menenggelamkan diri di sungai, riang mengikuti arusnya.

Hinata berbalik, Kageyama tercekat di tempat.

Iris itu menyala bagai kobaran api, perlahan melepas kelopaknya, membulat ketika mendapati Kageyama. Hinata terkejut. Lalu seketika, cahaya-cahaya itu redup. Satu persatu padam, menyisakan perut sungai yang kelam.

Tidak ada lagi bocah ajaib dengan nyala cahaya hidup bagai mengisi seluruh urat nadinya. Kini, yang ada hanyalah Hinata. Pemilik surai jingga, pencari Sang Legenda.

Bocah oranye itu berenang ke tepian. Beringsut menghampiri Kageyama

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah berapa lama di sini?"

Kageyama masih membeku. Iris kelam bergerak perlahan membalas wajah itu. Ia belum sanggup mengucap kata apapun.

Melihat lelaki itu bungkam, tidak urung membuat Hinata heran.

"Kau kenapa? Masih ngantuk?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kageyama untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Seakan-akan, rohnya telah ikut meredup bersamaan cahaya-cahaya tadi.

"Apa itu?"

Hinata memiringkan kepala mendengarnya. "Hah?"

"Tadi. Di dalam sungai. Dirimu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Um, aku menangkap ikan."

Kageyama menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Cahaya itu."

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Cahaya apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

 _Ini terjadi lagi_ , pikir Kageyama.

Lajur-lajur cahaya itu kembali hadir dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Padahal, ia melihat begitu jelas. Air sungai mendidih beserta gelembung yang amat banyak, dan bocah itu dengan wujud ajaibnya tenggelam di dasar sungai.

 _Apa Hinata tidak merasa kepanasan?_

Lelaki itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika Hinata berlari ke sebuah pohon dekat sungai. Benda beralaskan sesuatu yang besar ia tarik dengan susah payah, lalu berhenti untuk memperlihatkan pada Kageyama.

"Jumlahnya tiga ratus delapan. Aku yakin seluruh ikan yang ada di bagian sungai ini telah kutangkap."

Mendengarnya, Kageyama sampai hampir tersedak.

"Hah?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku menang darimu, Kageyama."

...

Kageyama hanya dapat memandangi ikan-ikan yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung. Sebagian besar telah mati tertindih dan sisanya menggelepar-gelepar di tanah. Di sekelilingnya telah berubah menjadi lautan ikan.

"Bagaimana bocah itu bisa menangkap ikan sebanyak ini?"

Bagaimanapun, Kageyama sampai lemas dibuatnya.

Selepas berganti pakaian, Hinata menyusul Kageyama yang tengah duduk di dekat sungai.

Baru saja Hinata ingin duduk di samping Kageyama, lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menghujamnya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua ikan ini?"

Seperti biasanya, Hinata tidak mampu berlama-lama beradu pandangan dengan iris Kageyama.

Hinata berdeham, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Itu mudah. Aku hanya perlu menyelam, dan ikan-ikan itu dengan sendirinya menghampiriku."

Itu adalah penjelasan yang logis jika tahu penyebabnya. Sebab ikan-ikan tertarik pada cahaya di malam hari.

Masalahnya, bocah ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang cahaya gaib yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Bodoh tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala oranye itu.

"Kau bodoh sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang."

Hinata menoleh. "Apa?"

"Lupakan."

Hinata duduk di samping Kageyama, terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak bertemu di tepi sungai tadi, lelaki sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun untuk ikan-ikan tangkapannya. Kageyama lebih banyak diam, termenung, dan sesekali mengumpat.

Padahal Hinata telah berkerja keras demi mengangkap ikan-ikan itu.

Hinata menunduk sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Tidakkah ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Kageyama melirik ke samping. "Katakan apa?"

"Kau sejak tadi tidak berbicara apapun."

Kageyama mendengus. "Itu sebab kau bodoh."

Hinata bersungut mendengarnya. "Apa katamu?"

Ia baru hendak protes ketika Kageyama mendadak bangkit berdiri. Melangkah pelan lalu berjongkok tepat di didepannya.

Lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya, memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Dengan kedekatan seperti ini, Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Kageyama.

Hinata mendadak senewen. Tangannya seketika terjangkit tremor.

"Aku akui. Kau menang dariku, Hinata."

Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan intens, menyaksikan berbagai perubahan ekspresi pada wajah kekanakan itu.

Jika diperhatikan, bocah itu memiliki rona wajah yang cantik. Garis muka halus, seperti gadis manis pada umumnya.

Satu yang baru Kageyama sadari: Hinata memiliki bulu mata yang lentik.

Sadar dirinya tengah diamati begitu dekat, Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk dengan kepala sepenuhnya tertunduk. Disaat-saat seperti inilah ia merasa seperti telah ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"Lain waktu, ajari aku menangkap ikan sepertimu."

Hinata mendongak, menyaksikan lelaki itu bangkit meninggalkan dirinya.

Sekilas, Hinata sempat menangkap Kageyama mengulas senyum. Tipis, sangat tipis. Namun begitu jelas. Sebab senyum itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Perasaan hangat membumbung tinggi memenuhi rongga hatinya. Untuk kali pertama sejak bertemu di hutan waktu lalu, Hinata mendapati wajah Kageyama begitu tenang. Tersenyum untuknya.

Jika keinginan dapat terwujud, ia ingin menggapai hati lelaki itu. Walau hanya sekali saja.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMBAR KELIMA**

Hinata menjadikan tumpukkan ikan itu sebagai korban kekesalannya. Hanya mereka yang dapat diajak bicara, sebab satu-satunya manusia di hutan ini telah berubah menjadi musuh.

Ia akan tetap berbicara pada ikan-ikan walau lelaki itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Atau bahkan, lebih baik jika Kageyama memang bisa mendengarnya.

"Seumur hidup, baru kali ini kutemui orang yang tidak mau dibantu. Seperti punya seribu tangan. Menyebalkan."

Ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu menoleh, Hinata justru semakin bersungut-sungut. Pipi pucatnya yang menggembung bersemu merah sebab emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku bisa bekerja. Tidakkah kau tahu, ikan?"

Hinata begitu serius menyalurkan kekesalannya pada ikan-ikan yang bertumpuk malas di dedaunan. Ketahuilah, kini hewan malang itu merisaukan wujudnya. Matahari siang tidak segan-segan menumpahkan seluruh sinar panas pada mereka, dengan cepat membuat daging basah itu menjadi lembek.

Ratusan pasang mata melotot tidak berkedip ke arahnya. Anggaplah ikan-ikan itu tengah serius mendengarkan keluh kesah Hinata.

"Dia bahkan menghinaku pendek! Persetan. Pendek-pendek juga bisa bekerja."

Hinata sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar lelaki itu dapat mendengar di ujung sana.

Sementara Kageyama, setelah selesai memberesi tenda mereka, kini ia tengah bersandar di badan pohon. Menerima dirinya telah menjadi bahan gunjikan ikan-ikan.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia tengah melepas ikatan-ikatan tenda, seperti biasa Hinata datang untuk menawarkan bantuan.

Namun anehnya Hinata selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Tenda mereka besar dan ikatannya sulit diurai. Penampilan bocah itu membuatnya ragu untuk mengiyakan. Bayangkan jika Hinata turut membantu melepas tenda. Dia akan lompat-lompat, jinjit-jinjit, tarik sana tarik sini, mengeluh ini itu dan sebagainya.

Bayangan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berkata tidak. Lagipula, ia bisa membereskan tenda itu sendirian.

Kageyama menolak, dengan cara halus.

Akan tetapi berdasarkan sifat asli anak itu yang keras kepala, Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk membantunya. Kageyama yang mulai terganggu tanpa sengaja melontarkan ucapan itu.

" _Kau akan kesulitan, percayalah. Bahkan tenda ini lebih tinggi darimu."_

Padahal Kageyama tidak menyinggung tinggi badannya secara langsung. Namun bocah itu sudah tersinggung bukan main.

Kageyama ingin tertawa namun tak tega.

Kageyama melirik sekali lagi. Hinata masih tampak menggerutu di depan tumpukan bangkai ikan.

Walau samar, Kageyama tahu mulut mungil itu tengah mencerocos komat kamit membicarakan dirinya. Sepasang alis tertekuk, tangan pendek memeluk lutut.

Hinata persis seperti bocah yang merajuk ditinggal pergi ibunya.

Lantas Kageyama berjalan menghampiri.

Mendengar derap langkah, Hinata sontak menoleh. Ketika bocah itu menyadari kedatangan Kageyama, ia langsung memalingkan muka.

 _Oh, masih marah rupanya_ , ujar Kageyama dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai berbincang dengan ikan-ikannya?"

Hinata masih berpaling. Tidak mengindahkan Kageyama.

Kageyama tengah berusaha menjadi pihak yang dewasa. Walau bocah itu tidak menggubrisnya, ia tahu. Mengalah adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Masih ingin mengobrol? Lama, kah? Aku bisa menunggumu."

Hinata masih bungkam. Pikirnya, biarlah ia menuntaskan kekesalannya dulu. Orang pendek memang gampang emosi, yang tinggi harap pengertian.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sebab sampanku telah jadi dan aku harus segera melalui sungai," ujar Kageyama.

Dengan ucapan itu, Hinata sampai tercekat mendengarnya.

 _Sampan? Kapan Kageyama membuat sampan?_

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu. Namun sepertinya teman-teman bersisikmu itu jauh lebih berharga. Tak apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Hinata sukses kehilangan napasnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan ikan-ikanmu. Semoga mereka bisa hidup kemba—"

"Aku ikut!"

Refleks Hinata bangkit berdiri. Rona suram di wajahnya telah berganti dengan semangat yang membara-bara.

Kageyama menatap Hinata dengan wajah dingin. "Apa?"

Hinata melonjak-lonjak riang. "Aku ikut! Kita akan menyusuri sungai, kan? Tentu saja aku harus ikut!"

Kageyama mendengus mendengarnya. Lihatlah, bocah itu begitu mudah dibujuk.

"Bagaimana dengan ikan-ikanmu?" tanya Kageyama.

"Aku relakan mereka dimakan kucing."

"Begitu."

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Setelah kau kemasi barang-barangmu," jawab Kageyama.

Hinata menggulingkan mata ke bawah. Dilihatnya baik-baik. Karena pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah milik Kageyama, maka barangnya hanya tas kumal ini semata.

"Tetapi barangku hanya tas ini."

Kageyama ikut memperhatikan Hinata. Ia berdengus, bocah itu memang tidak memiliki apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai aku selesai mengemas barang-barangku."

Kageyama meraih ransel besar yang tergeletak di samping pohon lalu memuntahkan isinya. Ia tampak memilah-milah beberapa barang untuk dimasukkan kembali, dan sisanya telantarkan begitu saja.

Dari balik resleting yang tersembunyi di dalam lipatan tas, Kageyama mengeluarkan sebuah busur kecil berwarna putih. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia langsung membuang busur tadi ke balik semak.

Melihat itu, Hinata sampai dibuat terheran-heran.

Hinata menghampiri Kageyama yang tengah mengemasih barang sambil duduk berlutut.

"Hei, kenapa busur itu dibuang?"

Kageyama menanggapi tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin mengurangi barang yang tidak penting."

Hinata membulatkan mata mendengarnya. "Tidak penting? Barang sebagus itu kau anggap tidak penting?"

Kageyama menoleh dengan sedikit mendongak. "Memang tidak penting. Ada apa? Kau bisa menggunakannya?"

Hinata meninggalkan Kageyama demi memungut kembali busur malang itu, lalu membersihkan permukaannya. Setelah dipastikan tidak lagi terdapat noda tanah yang menempel, ia menyerahkannya kepada Kageyama.

Sebelum sampai ke tangan Kageyama, ia tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah sensari halus yang teraba di tangannya, berasal dari badan busur yang halus.

Hinata memperhatikan permukaan busur itu, seketika ia tersentak kala melihat begitu banyak ukiran indah berlapis emas yang meliliti tubuhnya. Mereka tampak meliuk-liuk, bermunculan anggun ketika parasnya tersentuh rembulan.

Hinata meraba permukaan busur itu dengan hati-hati.

"Indah sekali. Dibuat dengan apa busur ini?"

Kageyama melirik tanpa minat. "Gading gajah hutan."

Hinata membulatkan mata. "Gading? Astaga, ini pasti mahal sekali."

Hinata makin terpukau. Sebab kilauan-kilauan putih juga terpancar dari anak-anak panah ini. Mereka begitu mempersona. Ia merasa, seperti tengah menggenggam benda dari negeri dongeng.

Kageyama melihat antusiasme bocah itu tanpa minat. Ia menolah sebentar untuk berpaling lagi.

"Ambillah jika kau mau."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memanah," jawab Hinata. Suaranya tertelan oleh pesona busur putih Kageyama.

"Tidak bisa?" Kageyama menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Melihat reaksi itu, walau bungkam sekalipun Kageyama sudah tau jawabannya.

"Sudah kuduga."

Hinata memperhatikan roman yang kembali berkutat serius dengan barang-barangnya. Walau sekilas, ia bisa melihat jelas lelaki itu memasang raut wajah meremehkan.

Seperti biasa, Kageyama selalu meremehkan dirinya.

Ia memandang lelaki itu dengan muka sebal. Hingga tidak dirasanya ia telah mengenggam badan busur begitu keras hingga hampir patah.

Hinata berjalan untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan Kageyama. Ia majukan tubuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan Kageyama, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak demi menyaksikan wajah memerah Hinata.

"Ada apa."

Mendengar suara tenang lelaki itu, justru membuatnya semakin merasa panas.

"Aku memang tidak pernah memanah," ujar Hinata dengan nada penuh kekesalan. "Namun bukan berarti tidak bisa. Memanah butuh pelajaran, maka aku hanya perlu belajar untuk bisa memanah."

"Silakan. Itu pun jika kau bisa mencari pemanah di hutan ini."

Perkataan itu membuat Hinata merasa Kageyama semakin meremehkannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mencari pemanah di sini. Aku akan mencarinya ke kota!"

Kageyama mengulas senyum tipis. "Dengan apa kau akan menuju ke sana?"

Hinata menyeringai. Ia menunjuk ke arah sungai. "Dengan sampan itu tentu saja."

Kageyama melirik sekilas. Benar, itu adalah sampannya. Baru setelah dirakit ketika si kuning menyebalkan ini tengah sibuk menggerutu pada bangkai ikan.

"Pakailah jika kau ingin mati kutembak."

Hinata seketika cemberut.

"Bukankah kita memang akan pergi? Apa salahnya ke kota? Kita bisa sekalian mencari informasi tentang kelima raja."

Kageyama memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Bocah itu kecil namun bicaranya pandai.

Kageyama mendengus pasrah, ia lelah bertengkar dengan Hinata. "Lakukanlah semaumu. Kita akan pergi setelah ranselku siap."

Mendengar itu Hinata melonjak dengan girang. "Horeeee!"

Hinata langsung menghambur lari menuju tepi sungai tempat sampan itu berada. Di sana, ia terpukau melihat serangkaian kayu-kayu yang menempel rapi membentuk badan sampan.

Sampan Kageyama berukuran lumayan besar dan kokoh. Kayu-kayu tua yang lelaki itu pakai begitu elok dipandang. Memberikan kesan natural yang memesona.

"Luar biasa. Entah sihir apa yang Kageyama lakukan untuk membuat sampan ini."

Hinata langsung melompat ke badan sampan yang tengah terombang-ambing terkena aliran deras sungai. Sensasi berlayar seketika langsung ia rasakan. Angin hutan yang berhembus membuatnya semakin dilanda penasaran.

Ia merasa, sekadar menaiki sampan belum cukup untuk menghilangkan dera penasaran yang ada. Maka Hinata langsung menyambar sepasang dayung dan melepas ikatan sampan yang tersambung ke batang pohon. Dirinya siap berlayar.

"Pinjam sampanmu sebentar, ya, Kageyama."

Begitu sampan bergerak ke tengah-tengah sungai, Hinata langsung mendayung perlahan-lahan. Derasnya gelombang air membuatnya dengan mudah melangkahi sungai. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada jauh dari lokasi tenda mereka.

Ia mendayung kesana kemari begitu bersemangat. Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, Hinata membelokkan arah sampan untuk kembali. Namun alih-alih membelok, arus justu membawa sampan semakin jauh mengikuti deras aliran sungai.

Hinata gelabakan, pasalnya ia tidak bisa mengubah arah sampan. Dayungnya seperti tidak lagi berfungsi, deras sungai semakin giat mendominasi.

Arus sungai terus mengalir deras seiring dengan sampan yang semakin bergerak menjauh dari tempat Kageyama berada.

Kala itu, yang Hinata bisa lakukan hanyalah berteriak sekuat tenaga. Meminta tolong pada lelaki yang tengah mengurusi barang-barangnya di ujung sana.

Kala itu Kageyama baru saja selesai mengemasi barang. Ransel besarnya kini hanya berisi benda-benda penting. Mendadak ia teringat teringat sesuatu. Ada yang terlupakan.

...

Sejak tadi Kageyama tidak mendengar suara berisik Hinata. Selepas mengemasi barang, ia menoleh ke sana kemari demi menemukan bocah itu. Namun nihil, seluruh tepian kosong. Tidak ada Hinata di sana.

Bahkan, sampannya juga tidak terlihat.

 _Tunggu._

Kageyama menyadari sesuatu. Ketika sekali lagi ia menoleh untuk memastikan keberadaan sampan, ia tersentak.

Kageyama langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju sungai. Arus sungai begitu deras dengan riak gelombang yang meletup-letup.

Kageyama memberanikan diri untuk memandang ke badan sungai jauh di sana. Ada sebuah titik kecil, bergoyang ke sana ke mari sebelum menghilang di telan bumi.

Dugaannya benar. Sampannya, bocah itu, terbawa arus sungai.

...

Hinata mengeratkan cengkeraman pada pakaiannya. Ia menggigil di siang sepanas ini walau telah terbalut jaket besar Kageyama. Sementara lelaki itu, telanjang dada dengan tubuh bersandar.

Kageyama memang tidak memarahinya. Namun ia tahu betul lelaki itu marah. Untuk masalah yang telah ia perbuat, sangat wajar jika Kageyama marah besar.

Hinata tidak hanya merusak sampan dan rencana mereka untuk berangkat ke kota, ia juga hampir membuat Kageyama celaka. Mengejar laju sampan sejauh itu, _cheetah_ sekalipun pasti akan sangat kelelahan.

Untuk itu ia hanya bisa duduk meringkuk. Tidak berani menatap Kageyam.

"Sampan telah rusak. Dan kita sekarang semakin dalam ke Samara."

Bahkan ketika mendengar itu, Hinata hanya bisa duduk terdiam.

Kageyama menerawang, matanya tembus ke lapisan awan yang terhalang dedaunan. "Ini seperti kutukan. Padahal untuk menuju ke kota, kita harus keluar dari lingkaran Samara."

Hinata melirik, lelaki itu tampak begitu pucat dengan tubuh tersandar lemas. Kageyama menerawang menembus berkar-berkas cahaya yang menghujam wajahnya.

Angin Samara begitu lebat dan dingin. Namun dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu, Kageyama bahkan tidak meringkuk kedinginan. Ia menerima hujaman udara dingin Samara dengan tenang.

Melihat itu, semakin membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

Dalam lamunannya, Hinata berpikir andaikan saja jika ia tidak memaksa Kageyama untuk ikut dalam perjalanannya, lelaki itu pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

Selama ini Hinata selalu berusaha untuk meringankan beban Kageyama. Mendapati kini Ia telah menjadi beban bagi lelaki itu, membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam. Menekuri tanah sambil menyalahkan diri sendiri. Samara tengah hari sungguhlah sepi, Hinata merasa ditinggal seorang diri.

Dalam kesunyian, mendadak telinganya mengangkap sesuatu. Sebuah bunyi yang tidak asing, namun otaknya tidak mampu memberikan informasi sebab suara itu hanya datang sekali.

Hinata berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat kembali bunyi tadi. Suara itu begitu samar, namun ia bersumpah tidak salah mendengar.

Ketika Hinata sudah hampir menyerah, bunyi itu hadir kembali dengan intensitas yang lebih kuat. Mereka melekat di telinganya, memberi serangkaian informasi yang membelakakkan mata.

Kali ini, Hinata bersumpah tidak salah mendengar.

"Ini suara pasar. Betul. Ini keramaian pasar!"

Sedikit terusik dengan kegirangan Hinata, Kageyama melirik tanpa minat. Hanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam seperti semula.

Hinata melihat Kageyama masih tidak memperdulikannya. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing, sebab sekarang Hinata harus segera menemukan sumber dari bebunyian itu!

Hinata langsung membawa kaki-kakinya menghambur ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan Kageyama menyendiri dengan lamunannya.

Bebunyian itu kembali hadir melawan desiran angin. Berhembus lebat di telinganya, memberi serangkaian informasi.

Berbekalkan suara itu, Hinata berlari mencari sumbernya.

Semakin dalam ia menembus hutan, Samara semakin menampakkan jantungnya yang kelam. Ratusan pohon tumbuh menjulang tinggi bagai raksasa hitam yang dingin.

Bahkan, rasanya tanah ini sudah tidak bersahabat lagi. Hinata merasa angin telah menyobek-nyobek kulitnya dengan deras.

Ini adalah hutan yang sama ketika ia terjebak dulu. Samara yang melegenda.

Namun Hinata tidak peduli. Ia tetap berlari, terus hingga terasa kulit kakinya mengelupas. Melewati deretan belukar tajam dengan cepat, ia berusaha keras agar tidak membentur batang pohon.

Hinata merasa telah berlari begitu jauh, akan tetapi suara itu tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mulai kelelahan. Tubuhnya mengigil.

Ia merehatkan diri sejenak. Memfokuskan telinganya pada sayup-sayup suara yang ada. Ketika suara itu seketika menghilang tanpa jejak, Hinata terkejut bukan main.

Namun, seperti menerima bisikan gaib, Hinata tergerak untuk mengunjungi belukar lebat yang berdiri memanjang bagai pagar. Timbunan semak itu menutupi arah cahaya, inilah yang membuat Samara semakin gelap.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyibak badan belukar. Menahan sakit akibat tusukan duri-duri semak.

Semak terbuka, satu lajur cahaya dengan silau menusuk matanya. Namun, Hinata memaksa untuk melihat. Kala itu, ia merasa kaki-kakinya tidak menapak tanah.

Hinata lemas. Ia ingin berkata bahwa mata ini telah menipu dirinya. Namun berkali-kali melihat, pemandangan itu tidak kunjung berubah. Tidak, lelaki itu salah. Ini bukan kutukan. Sebab Samara telah memberi mereka jalan menuju keajaiban.

Dan keajaiban itu, ingin ia berikan kepada Kageyama.

"Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan kota itu, Kageyama."

 **TBC**


End file.
